The Tempest of Time
by TheQuietGem
Summary: The magic that once kept Hogwarts hidden from the Muggle world has disappeared and all is lost until Harry and Ron... note, coming of age is 18 here, not 17, because it was not covered in my previous fanfic
1. When of Age

Harry Potter and the Tempest of Time

8th book. Sequel to the Blue Bloods and the Emerald Leaf

Chapter I: When of Age

            He should have known that Harry Potter would die. In this reality, all living creatures are born and will then pass with their forever-long years into a calming death. And young Harry was no exception to this rule of life. He too would die one day; yet, his time was not this day or tomorrow's or even the one after that. No, he still had great things to do. Hogwarts was his training ground, his glorious seven years to master his power and fine-tune it so that his mightiest could then be explored indefinably.

            But just now as a hellish year had ended, more brutality was left unseen. With Hagrid on the verge of insanity, Hermione off to intense academic studies and Ron interning at the Ministry of Magic, Harry had to begin his own path. His now muscular body, still pale and awkward, towered to six feet with dark hair framing his less narrow face. Cheekbones and more manly distinctions filled his once boyish complexion. His glasses were of no use, for Harry used some of his saved galleons to purchase a correcting spell, one that permanently fixed his vision.

            Although Harry could have learned the spell on his own, he would have needed several weeks to months to master it. He did not have time for such luxury, as Hermione would call fourteen hours of studying per twenty-hour day. Most of his days were spent remodeling Sirius's home, the one that he shared with his good friend Neville Longbottom. While both growing in strength and in mind, Neville grew to Harry as a kin, no longer a friend but some one Harry cared deeply for and as did Neville the same.

            The home was a more pleasant site to look at than the previous year when at least Hagrid was around to clean up the place. But, Hagrid was not around, and he would not return. Harry had to accept yet another father figure failing on him. This time was different however; when Sirius died, it could not be completely blamed on Harry. Yet, Hagrid's insanity was directly because of Harry's sudden disappearance the previous year. If Harry had not been under Salazar's control, if he had not done the horrible things he did, if it had not been for many difficult choices resulting in a fellow wizard's death—Hagrid would be with him right now.

            At least his progress was improving. Hagrid's chamber in the new ward for mentally challenged wizards, otherwise referred to as the Cuckoo's Nest, was not as cold as it was the last time Harry had visited. After graduation, Harry had taken two weeks to visit poor Hagrid. His room was nothing more than wall to wall black cement with the smallest crack in the ceiling as to let in a light so pure it spread white dots sparkling down in a stream onto the floor. Hagrid did not recognize dear Harry. The slightest sign he gave was the muttering of 'nuh', a gibberish that only he could understand.

During his second visit, Harry found Hagrid's quarters much more aesthetically pleasing. The walls were no longer black but a slate gray and on the furthest wall there now was a small painting made of crayons and paper. Etched onto its surface was a poor, misconstrued scribble of one large square and several rectangles poking out of it. When Harry asked Hagrid what it was, Hagrid simply replied, 'ogwa,' and again, Harry's understanding of the weakened half-giant was miniscule.

            With Hagrid's mind deteriorating as fast as Harry's self-pride of himself, much more misery took hold of Harry than joyfulness or bliss. For every heroic feat Harry acted, a greater defeat occurred. Yes, Harry saved the school from the return of Salazar Slytherin the previous year, but in doing so, he cost the life of his friend Fly. Yes, Harry was the one who helped destroy the Blue Bloods in his sixth year, but the price—half of Hogwarts was destroyed and had to be rebuilt during an extended summer—Kimberly Hooch was transferred to another school along with her mother, Madame Hooch—and Ron and Hermione's relationship was forever changed. Well, the last consequence of Harry's action was not completely a bad thing. They were happy together, even if they hid their romance from others, including Harry.

            But does all the good that Harry does outweigh the evil? Does saving one life justify the death of another? Harry certainly does not know the answer; you do not know the answer; and if some being or another claims they do, then more chaos has yet to come. And with Harry's ponderous of his morality, his coming of age crept into his mind. By the end of the summer, Harry would undergo the very thing that all wizards dream of. The day when they are old enough to step into the real magical world and use the most difficult and most useful magic there is.

            And with this occasion comes both great responsibility and great parties. In planning this celebration, Harry had compiled a list of names ever since his second year at Hogwarts. Over the years, numerous names had to be slashed and new ones added some of which included Cho Chang, his forever love that can never be. With Cho studying the ancient wizards in Atlantis (a real island full of the some of the first wizards and witches, now protected by the same shield that makes Hogwarts' invisible), she would not be able to see Harry for several months. Even though they write each other, it is not the same as a flesh and blood connection.

            Hagrid's name had been written and crossed off the most. Harry desperately wanted him to be there, but he did not see how that could be possible. However, Harry left his name at the top, in hopes that miraculously Hagrid would be cured of his madness and arrive with his smile engraved upon his giant chin as he had long ago. Another name that crept along the page was an unexpected one. Draco Malfoy. Despite his heinous ways of the past, Draco was not as solid and one-sided. Several holes and nicks made him much more than just an enemy. Harry left his name toward the bottom, but had not erased it yet. There was still time to make any adjustments he needed.

            As the summer days began and more visits to Hagrid proved unrewarded, Harry found himself lacking the drive he assumed he would obtain. Where was the fire that he would use to take on the new world? He was a graduate of Hogwarts! But where was the recognition? Fame and glory were unneeded because he already had that. Harry needed a position that he could call his own forever, not the fading star he was that shone in brilliance every now and then.

            Knocking at the door. Harry had just taken his morning shower and was rotating into his routine of scrambling blueberry muffins and using his wand to zap some fresh chocolate cake and frosting. But it was now interrupted by an annoyance at his door, a hypnotic pounding much like the ticking of an old grandfather clock. Every beat was on cue, tap-e-tap-e-tap, until Harry snuck his nose against the keyhole. Immediately, the pounding stopped.

            Sluggishly, Harry unlocked the door, and opened it toward himself. Standing in his doorway was a most strange but most welcome surprise. Two young men, tall and slender, stood staring at him. Padded against their shoulders were business suits, but they wore no shoes or hat or tie or anything else business-like. Their spiked orange hair and matching colored freckles screamed their identities clearly.

            "George! Fred! What on earth are you doing standing at my doorstep?" Harry asked.

            "Good morning, Harry! What had _no_ idea _you _lived here!" Fred said sarcastically.

            "What a coincidence!" George agreed. "And we were just going to praise about how we know the legendary Harry Potter."

            Harry rolled his eyes. "Okay, how much do you want?"

            "Us? Ask for money, from you? Ha!" Fred laughed, as did George. "We don't need any of your money. We're making quite enough of our own."

            "All right then. Then, why else are you here and worshiping the very ground I stand on?"

            George and Fred stared at each other and then back to Harry. "I hear that you are going to throw quite the celebration soon."

            "Oh no! Are you mad that I didn't invite you two yet? Don't worry- I am inviting you! I just haven't sent out the letters yet and—"

            "Harry, we knew you would invite us. That's a given. That's not why we are here." George finished Fred's sentence. "We are here to offer you a deal of a life-time. If we could have just a bit of your time."

            Harry was shoved from his doorway, stumbling backwards into a coat rack and armchair. Fred and George hurried over to the dining table to the right side and laid out brochures and maps and numerous small samples of their joke materials. After several seconds of setting up, George and Fred turned around with their arms wide open as if they were presenters on some American TV game show.

            "Come this way, Harry, and look at all we have to make your coming of age party the talk of the century!"

            Harry walked over to his table and peered over at the piles of enchanted gags. Timeless classics such as bleeding beetles, lemon tarts (not the ones your grandmother bakes) and love arrows glistening on Harry's table, were begging to be tried, literally, some enchantment to make them whisper the word, "try me" continually.

            "Oh, both of you are too generous, really," Harry said as he hovered his right hand over the goodies.

            "Try some, Harry," Fred asked, jeering at a few innocent looking tootsie rolls.

            "I really shouldn't… But if you two are really desperate for business, I suppose I could order a few things for my party."

            "Desperate! How insulting!" George yelled.

            "Why else would you be bothering me about it? Making a special door to door delivery across the country for me?"

            "We _thought_ it would be a nice gesture," Fred began, "something to show you how dedicated we are to our customers. But I guess we were wrong. Come on, George. We're not wanted here."

            George and Fred gathered their things with the snap of the fingers, literally once again, and headed for the door. Harry jogged behind them, hurrying to catch up before they left. Just as Fred stepped out the door with his naked left foot, Harry tugged on their suit jackets, forcing them to turn around.

            "Look, I didn't mean to insult you. I will order some your, um, wonderful practical jokes and goodies. Mark me down for three dozen muffins, at least one hundred bleeding beetles, better make that two hundred, no three, no, no, two is enough. And add in some love arrows just for fun."

            Two huge grins smirked upon the boys' pale faces. "Worked like always," Fred said and nodded his head to Harry.

            "Pleasure doing business with you," George added and raced toward an old beaten down car, much like their father's enchanted mobile. However, this car was painted orange and purple and across the sign was the Weasley's Twins names and logos for their joke shop.

As they putted away, Harry closed his door, this time bolting it with a few extra locks. Just as Harry was about to turn away, there was another knock. Quickly, Harry unlocked the door and swung it open, his eyes closed, and muttered,

"I already bought your stupid gags, what else do you want?"

"What gags?" a familiar voice replied.

Harry opened his eyes to see Neville, the dark haired wizard with now a fine mustache, side burns and beard, all which added to his manly appearance. His choppy hair matched his clothing selection, wearing a holy shirt from out of a dumpster perhaps but oppositely, a very fine, sharp looking pair of black pants. Neville's thick eyebrows arched as he waited for Harry's reply.

"Nevermind, I thought you were someone else."

"Righteo. Hey, why did you change the locks? My wand wouldn't open the door."

Harry sighed. "To keep out unexpected guests."

"I guess you'll tell me later I suppose."

"Oh?"

"What? Oh! I didn't tell you my good news!"

Harry laughed. "Of course you didn't. I haven't had a good conversation out of you in three days. What have you been up to in your room?"

"Well, I… First, let me tell you my news. Ahum, er, um. Okay, I'm ready. I've been accepted into the Hogwarts' Graduate Study Program! I am going to be a Professor at Hogwarts! Well, after six years of study and at three of fieldwork… But I've been accepted! That's what I've been doing all night. Calling every office in the magical world to find out if they reviewed my application. I'm in!"

Harry didn't even know Neville was considering a job as a Professor. But then again, they didn't really speak much about that. Their relationship was much more of an appreciation and respect of one another. They both knew that if one of them needed the other, they would do anything to help. And this was one of those times.

"Stop standing there and give me a hug!" Neville demanded and threw his arms open.

Harry embraced him in a brotherly sort of way. They stood there, arms clutching each other's backs and the cool wind rising against their bare skinned necks. Tears began to stroll down Harry's cheeks. Neville spotted the trickles of water and assumed they were ones of happiness. No. This was Harry's last friend, and he was leaving him. His tears were not of joy, but of grief. Harry was truly alone now. What a splendid coming of age.


	2. There is a Wisdom that is Woe

Chapter II: There is a Wisdom that is Woe

            "More cranberry sauce on those tartar biscuits, good sir?" the shrivel voice of the elderly nurse asked as she poked her raven-hair covered head through the guest window. Four black bars divided her face evenly from the view inside the chamber. Looking at her with beady, large coal drop eyes was a swollen face of perplexity.

            He did not move a splinter from his resting seat, but instead, continued to queerly gawk at the nurse as if she reminded him of someone he knew he should have known; the respectable nurse now tapped the plastic window pane four times, releasing an enchantment code that vanished his brunch from the outside world and reappeared it next to the half giant's feet.

            "Poor soul. You don't deserve such an ending," the nurse whispered to herself as she turned her back to the peek hole and headed to the next room down the hall. While gradually approaching the next doorway, the nurses' flat shoes squished along the wet floor newly scrubbed. The squishing stopped.

In front of an old, worn down looking door, the nurse reached down into her white coat pocket and took out a shiny gold key. Gently, she placed the key into its matching hole, and turned it three times until there was a loud crack. With her hand shaking a bit, the lady turned the knob, letting the coldness of the metal bring her senses to their peak. After turning it as many times that it would go, the nurse pushed the door forward with her right forearm and used her foot as a stopper.

A room, larger than the one before, stared back hollow. Inside there was one mattress, pushed against the upper corner so that the back of the door hid it from site. However, the nurse was all too familiar with this place, visiting often a night to ensure no suicidal attempts took hold of the patients. A man and woman resided here after a long stay at St.Mungo's Hospital where Hagrid had dwelled not too long ago.

            "Are the Mister and Misses about?" the nurse asked sweetly, trying ever so hard not to mention their surname. For you see, at the mere mention of their true identity the married couple tends to blast out in fits, unable to control themselves. They scream their son's name hundreds of times until they finally forget why they are screaming and settle down into a sleeping state of mind.

            "Light! Light! Light! Light! Light! Light!" a man's voice howled back, each repeating word louder than the first.

            However, he was not pleading for the nurse to turn on the light. This was just one of his ramblings which the nurse could not fathom to understand. Perhaps it was an illusion to the man's (well wizard's) past life or meant something incredibly brilliant that only the man's own woe could overpower. There is a wisdom that is woe within him and within him is a secret condemned to be forgotten.

            "Fie! Fie!" the man now shouted in a much more vicious tone.

From out of the corner of the nurse's eye she spotted a dashing figure blending into the shadows, but the nurse was not afraid of them; too long had she been dealing with such a dreadfully fated pair. Many years ago, when she had been first met the pair at St.Mungo's Hospital, their young son was visiting them with his grandmother clutching his hand. At the time, she was calling on an old friend, a dear cousin Lockhart whose mind had fretfully been bent. Upon seeing him, the nurse heard a rambling much like this and first met the couple. Their son, a Hogwart's student, seemed uncomfortable with her presence and so she left, unknowing she would meet with them ago soon enough.

"I have some butterbeer for you," the nurse lied, trying to calm her dear old friend.

The wizard sniffed the air. "I don't smell it."

"Oh, do you remember what butterbeer smells like?" the nurse asked with her voice perked. It had been a while since the wizard had connected the real world to his past. However, his brief moment passed and within seconds, the man shouted,

"Mungo, Mungo, Mungo!"

He did not know the meaning of the word, the place he and his wife had been locked up in so many years ago. The nurse shook her head in disappointment and walked over to a hidden pewter candle standing on an iron cask. It stood in the corner, hidden by the shadows of the miserably room. Using a small match, she flashed it against the wall and lit the small wicker dangling on the top of the white pillar of wax.

An eerie glow emerged, piecing the shadows around it and revealing the unshaven face of the crazed wizard. Behind him was a woman with long gray curls all crisp and unkept. She frowned at the sight of the nurse and scurried on top of the uncovered mattress lying on the floor behind the open door. She rarely spoke with sanity unlike her husband who showed some glimmer of hope.

"My dear, if you are hungry enough, I can bring you some banana pancakes with honey. I know you used to like them."

And with that, the nurse sauntered toward the door, her shaking hands reaching toward the knob to close it. Before she reached it, though, the crazed wizard jumped in front of her, his eyes beady and wide. As the nurse looked into them, she pitied the soul wailing to be released, trapped in an insane frame.

"Hogwarts," the wizard mumbled and ran off into the corner with his wife. He tripped over the mattress and buried his face into the springy surface.

"What?" the nurse asked in shock. He had never uttered the school that his son attended without going off into a frenzy.

The wizard would not talk again though. Instead, he attempted to suffocate himself with the mattress, squeezing his face hard into the squishy surface. The nurse scrambled over to him and tried to pry his body off the mattress. After two hard tugs, she was able to lift his head, forcing him to gasp the air. He turned over onto his back, his face all sweaty and pink, and huffed in deep breathes.

"You said Hogwarts before, didn't you?" the nurse asked.

But the calm voice the wizard had for a brief second before was replied with moans and screams from him and his wife. They yelled their son's name as they have done before. They would settle down on their own after a few hours, and the nurse knew from experience she had to let them shout for a while until they stopped.

And so, the nurse headed for the door, their yelling following her, and she slowly closed it behind her. Just as she was about to lock the door with her key, she could her a more whimpered shout from the room. They still cried out their son's name, but in a more depressing tone.

"Neville! Neville!" They cried. But the nurse could not bring their son to them, for it would be too dangerous. She locked the door, letting a tear shed from her own eye in compassion for their souls.

            "I meant to tell you earlier," Neville said as he ate his breakfast that Harry had kindly made for him. Chunks of muffins flew out his mouth as he spoke, showing what a typical young man he was, full of loose manners and gross habits.

            "But you wanted it to be a surprise, right?"

            "Exactly, Harry. You are happy about this, aren't you?"

            Harry looked down at his breakfast, untouched by him. When he gazed up, he brightly smiled at Neville and said, "Of course I am. What kind of a friend would I be if I was not happy for you?"

            "Thanks, Harry."

            But he was not happy with Neville's news. Harry knew that it was only a matter of time before the house was all his, and he had no one to share it with. Dobby kept seeing his girlfriend, Winky, every other night, and soon, he would probably try to marry her. Even if Dobby and Winky decided to stay with Harry, it would be more of a burden than anything else. Harry would have no one to speak to about his real issues since all Dobby would be thinking about is Winky (like he isn't now).

            After breakfast, Harry dressed himself with his Muggle attire; a button up coat, jeans and hunter boots. He planned on sending out his invitations that afternoon, to give his friends some time to buy him a present and tell them that they could make it. A thick pile of sealed enveloped with the golden letter H sat upon the oak china cabinet. He was going to send them through the Owl Delivery system of course, but he could not expect Hedwig or Pig to deliver them all.

            "Do you need any help?" Neville asked, watching Harry head for the door.

            "No, I've got them. Thanks anyway. And good luck."

            "Good luck with what?"

            "I don't know. Just good luck."

            Neville nodded, trying to understand. He continued chomping down his friend as Harry left. The outside was a beautiful day; a clear blue sky with little clouds, luscious green grass and trimmed bushes surrounding the ancient home. Harry would take a bus to the Owl Postage Service, and hopefully after that, he could visit Sirius's grave. He had not been there in two years—not because he did not want to respect his late godfather—he just did not want to unearth those unpleasant memories.

            As Harry waited for the bus to arrive, he stared off into the glistening sun. Its fiery brilliance reminded him of his days playing on the Quidditch Team… Those days were over now. He would never again set his broom into flight over the green grasses and swoop all around in search for the golden snitch. He believed that he would never see Hogwarts again; but Harry was dead wrong. In fact, he'd be seeing a lot more of Hogwarts soon that he could ever imagine.


	3. The Owl Post

Chapter III: The Owl Post

            Harry arrived at the Owl Delivery Post with hands full of invitations. They stacked neatly up to his nose, and he waited for some wizard to open the door for him. A small girl wearing a red, polka dotted dress snickered at him. In her hand was a small wand with sparkling orange flames at its end. Harry shifted his left arm to get a better look at the young witch.

            "Why are you laughing?"

            "You don't use the door, silly!" she squealed and ran through a brick wall.

            Harry had never used the Post before. His owl did all the delivering for him; it was strange though that two glass doors stood erect in front of him, yet they were not used as doors. Perhaps it was a Muggle-like decoration? Harry shrugged and walked toward the same spot the girl ran into. Without fear or hesitation, Harry stepped through.

            He entered a world full of bickering and shouting. Dozens of goblins sat at pompous desks and scrolled with feather pens. A few wizards here and there marched along, their hands clutching rolled up parchment. Harry had never seen a post office like this before. When he was younger, the Dursleys took him once to a local post office to help them carry some boxes. Actually, Harry was the only one carrying anything. He was the mule, lugging along thick cardboard crates and waiting on a line for over two hours. When he got to the front, the Dursleys decided they wanted to ship the boxes Fed Ex instead. But here, there were no lines. Harry did not even see any velvet ropes that could help form a line.

            "Correct me if I'm wrong. You're Mister Harry Potter?"

            "Yes, but where are you?" Harry replied, unable to see directly in front of him with his pile of invitations blocking his sight and starting to tumble.

            "Give me those."

            With the blink of an eye, the letters were gone. Harry immediately adjusted his eyes to spot a goblin—a girl goblin. She looked very much like the others but she had tight, crisp red locks of hair around her face. A gold badge was pinned to her left shoulder reading "Eliza."

            "Where did you put my invitations, Eliza?" Harry asked.

            "I delivered them. What else did you want me to do? Oh dear, oh dear. I did it again. I took your things without asking. Oh dear, oh dear, I'm in big trouble. Oh no, oh no, don't do this to me. Oh."

            "It's ok. That's all I wanted. You didn't do anything wrong. Stop panicking and stop running around in circles like that." Harry placed his hands on the twirling goblin, forcing her to stop and look up at him.

            "Eliza!" a familiar voice shouted.

            Harry spun around to see Dobby. _He must have followed me,_ thought Harry.

            "Eliza, you were supposed to meet Winky and me at the Penniwack Café over an hour ago. Don't you ever get a break?" Dobby halted to a stop when he realized who was standing by. "Mister Potter! Mister Potter!"

            "Hello, Dobby! I didn't know you came here often. I would have given you my letters."

            Dobby smiled and clutched Harry's legs. "He's a very, very good friend of mine, Eliza."

            "Oh, stop your lies, Dobby. He probably barely knows you. Oh, I'm sorry, Mister Potter. He does this all the time you know actually. Once, when I was out site seeing with Winky, Dobby showed up and pretended that he knew that Muggle man named Lincoln. Abe Lincoln. He showed us a statue of him and even claimed to have made it himself. Dobby is such a liar."

            "No! Dobby doesn't lie," Dobby said innocently and tapped his fingers together. "Embellish perhaps but not lie."

            "Sure, whatever you say, Dobby. Just so you know, Lincoln died several hundred years ago. He was a Muggle President."

            "You see! Dobby does lie!" Eliza shouted in joy, proving she was right.

            "Oh, I've been a bad Dobby." Suddenly, the house-elf grabbed Harry's pant leg and blew his nose into it. Elf boogers smeared all over it, all gooey and lime green. When Dobby finally pulled back a little, he realized what he had done and then continued to whine. "Oh, Dobby doesn't mean to lie."

            Harry's eyes widened. Dozens of goblins stared at the scene from their cubicles and desks. Several pretended to be writing down stuff with golden feather pens, but they weren't actually helping anyone. As they continued to watch in amusement or in confusion, whichever, Eliza had begun to tiptoe away toward a door reading "Silver Level". Harry couldn't blame her. Who needed to be fired because of Dobby?

            Unfortunately for her, Dobby stopped crying. "So sorry. Sometimes Dobby gets upset for doing very bad things. Dobby tries not to hit himself anymore. See." He lifted both of his hands. A few raised scars and bumps were visible but at least they weren't bandaged up. "Whenever Winky wants to eat out with me, we have to invite Eliza. Dobby doesn't understand why—"

            He turned to see she was gone. Dobby's ears began to twitch and his nose shivered back and forth like an antenna in the wind. He spun around, his eyes frantically darting in the hopes of finding any female goblin around, but it was useless. She snuck off.

            "I don't understand what the big deal is, Dobby," Harry said.

            "Winky _only_ sees Dobby if Eliza is there!" Dobby shouted as he now paced about. "They talk and talk and talk about things Dobby doesn't understand. Mister Potter, why does Winky always think she's fat? Every time… Every time! 'Dobby, my hair clip, does it make me look fat?' Dobby doesn't understand how a piece of wood in her hair makes her gain weight. No, no, Dobby will never understand them!"

            Harry laughed throughout his whole tantrum. It was hard not to. He then grabbed Dobby's shirt and pulled him aside. The goblins were still watching. "Dobby, don't try to understand girls. For what I've learned from Hermione, girls are right and you are wrong."

            "But what if—"

            "You're wrong. Whatever it is Winky is arguing to you about, she is right."

            Dobby shook his head and placed his hands on his forehead. "How will Dobby ever live with them?"

            "Don't worry, once you ask Winky to marry you—"

            A gasp escaped Dobby's mouth. His eyes widened, making his eyelids nearly invisible. If it was possible, he shook even more than before. His small house-elf body trembled which now made it impossible for the goblins to stop staring at their spectacle.

            "Dobby cannot marry Winky."

            "Oh. I'm sorry. I just assumed with all the time you spend with her, that eventually you two would," Harry paused and clutched his hands together. "You know, get married."

            "House-elves do not marry, Mister Potter. It has never been done."

            Harry blinked. "What do you mean never? Surely your parents…"

            Dobby shook his head. "I would be the first free house-elf to marry, legally that is. I've heard of such couplings before but a wizard has _never_, _never _proclaimed one house-elf and another wed. That would be wonderful wouldn't it? As long as stupid Eliza did not live with us."

            "Did I miss something?" Harry asked. "Since when is Eliza living with you?"

            And again, Dobby shook. "I've been a very bad Dobby! Very very very bad! Dobby lies and Dobby also forgets to tell Harry Potter about other housemates…" Dobby squinted his eyes and raised his hands as if Harry would hit him.

            Instead of getting angry, Harry merely rolled his eyes. "It's okay. The house is a bit empty nowadays. Neville is moving out, so, your guests can have his room I suppose."

            "Mister Longbottom is leaving? Is he ill?"

            "No, just a business thing"

            "Shame," Dobby said as he turned around and started to walk away toward a brick wall. "Shame that he did not leave sooner. Mister Longbottom smells bad."

            Harry smirked. "That's not very nice… Even if it is true." He laughed a bit, trying to make sure Dobby didn't throw any more tantrums out of guilt. Luckily, Dobby didn't hear Harry or didn't care. He ran into a brick wall, disappearing from sight. Slowly, Harry left his corner and walked into the Post with the goblins still looking at him.

            "Okay, show's over! Don't you have, um, goblin stuff to do?"

            They muttered back to their cubicles and large, oak desks. Harry sighed, hoping all of his invitations were sent and that his party wouldn't be too awful. Just as Harry turned around and headed back through the wall he came into early, a nasally voice followed him. Something tugged on his trouser.

            "Excuse me," it said.   

            Harry looked down at an old goblin, with long, white stringy hair and a Post uniform in dark blue and red. He did not wear a nametag or anything else to suggest he had an identity. The creature cleared its throat and then took out a small square piece of cardboard.      

            "Package for Mister Harry Potter," he said with his strange voice. The goblin walked away as fast as he appeared.

            "What an odd package," Harry remarked.

Carefully, he looked at the thin, flat square covered in brown wrapping paper. He tore it off quickly to reveal a Muggle postcard. It was quite old looking, with faded yellow paper and worn out ink. There was a small date stamped at the upper right corner where a paper stamp usually would be. It was marked from five years ago, the day before his 13th birthday. The return address simply said 'Hogwarts: School of Witchcraft and Wizardry'. When Harry turned over the postcard, there was a short message written out very sloppily.

_Harry,_

_          Happy Birthday! 13! I still remember yeh as a baby boy… Yeh deserve this. Room 96.. The Post. Enjoy it._

Harry frantically searched for a signature. On the bottom there was something but it had been worn off. He could make out some of it though. ...agri… "Agri?" Harry said to himself. He mumbled it over and over until it hit him. "Hagrid."

His throat became stiff and a lump formed like when you're very upset about something and don't want to cry. Even though the gift and letter was from five years ago, it was like Hagrid had just written it. A part of him was still alive and well. Harry's eyes began to water a bit. Slowly, one tear circled his bottom eyelid and dripped off from the corner. It streamed down his cheek and flowed over his lip. Harry licked it away and quickly wiped his eyes dry.

He then took in several long, deep breathes, trying to get the lump from his throat to go away. As it did, Harry clutched the postcard and rushed over to the nearest Goblin pushing a cart of envelopes and packages.

"Pardon, pardon me," Harry said, clearing the rest of his throat. "I just got a letter. It's quite old. But I'm supposed to pick something up and I—"

The goblin pointed at a sign off to the far end of the Post room. High up, three floors up, there was a sign. "Pick-Up Window." It did not look like anyone was on line. That was a relief for Harry. He hurried along to that side of the room, making sure he did not lose the postcard. When he reached it, a spiraling staircase with sleek black railing led him up the floors. Harry tried to walk up them quietly, but every step he took made a creek. He hushed himself, but that didn't do any good. Luckily, the goblins ignored his noisy feet.

When Harry finally made it to the third floor, he found himself staring at a closed window. On top it read as it did before "Pick-Up Window." However, no one was there at all. Harry took out his free hand and knocked on the glass. No answer.

"How odd. Maybe they're on their lunch-break." Harry knocked once more. "Hello?"

Again, Harry knocked and then stopped. He looked back at the sign and read it once more to himself. "Pick-up Window… Pick up window…" Harry smiled and put down the post card on the ledge. He then took both of his hands and grabbed the bottom of the window. He lifted the wooden frame pushing it up until it reached the middle.

Suddenly, Harry felt his body being sucked forward. It was almost like a Dementor but far less painful. As his face twisted, Harry reached down his right hand and tried to grab the postcard. Just as his fingers were about to reach it, he felt his body pulled even harder, and he flew forward.

Harry laid flat on the ground of a very boisterous room. He lifted himself and looked around him. Literally, thousands upon thousands of cases were full of boxes and crates of letters. It was the biggest room he had even seen and been inside of. Goblins moved about carrying stacks of boxes ten feet high or more. After staring in awe for a few minutes, Harry looked down at his hand and realized he did not get the postcard in time. Luckily, he still remembered the room number. Ninety-six.

"Could someone please help me?" Harry asked.

Yet, no one stopped working. They continued pushing crates and loading packages and unloading packages. Actually, not one Goblin even looked at Harry. "Please, could someone help me? Any one?" Again, no one stopped.

Harry turned and saw what looked like a bell on the white wall. It was a round, ringer button, and it read, "Buzz for help." Seemed simple enough. Harry walked toward it and pushed it with his right index finger. A loud, screeching noise emerged.

At once, the Goblins stopped working and clutched their ears. The ringing rang on for several minutes until someone slapped Harry's hand. It was Eliza.

"Mister Potter, that is not for you."

"I'm really sorry," he said, still confused a bit.

Eliza turned to the buzzer and touched it once with her hand. It stopped immediately, and the goblins continued to work as if nothing happened.

"I just thought, well, it said to buzz for help, and," Harry tried to say.

Eliza smirked. "That's used by goblins only, an emergency button, in case someone got hurt. But no harm has been done. Oh, did I hurt you? I always do this. I hit people before asking."

"You ask someone if they want to be hit?" Harry asked laughing a bit.

"I must ask for everything. Does Mister Potter need help?"

He nodded. "I need to pick up a package. It's from five years ago though. It might not be there anymore."

"Room?"

"Oh, yes… Ninety-Six."

"Stay here."

Eliza walked off into the many cases of packages and letters. After turning a few corners, Harry lost track of her. He waited patiently. To pass the time, Harry tried to count the tiles he stood on. There were at least four hundred and thirty seven before he caught sight of Eliza returning to him. In her hands was a bronze key wrapped in a red bow and light blue ribbons dangled from it.

"One key," she said. Harry thought that was all, but Eliza then pointed to a very large four level case of boxes. "And two hundred and twelve boxes of mail."

"What? Did I mishear you? Did you say all those boxes are mine?"

She nodded her head and snapped her fingers. Immediately, a hoard of goblins grabbed the boxes and started carrying them out of the room.

"Where are they going with them? And what exactly is in them?" Harry asked stunned. He had never gotten so much mail before. Actually, he rarely even received letters at all.

"They're taking them to your home of course. We tried delivering them throughout the years but there was no house to deliver it to."

"Oh," Harry said, understanding her better. "That's because Voldemort destroyed it, and I was placed with a Muggle family."

The room was silent. The goblins carrying Harry's packages stopped walking and dropped them. Even Eliza stood with her jaw dropped and had trouble breathing. She quickly cupped her hands over Harry's mouth.

"No, no, you can't say His name here."

"But he's gone. He's been gone for over a year. His name was all over the newspapers two years ago. If it still bothers all of you, I'm very sorry. I just thought—"

"Shh. We're not bothered," Eliza whispered now. "Well, he has deceived many goblins before. We still don't think he's gone."

"He is, Eliza. Trust me. I would know best," Harry tried to assure her.

"A word of warning for you, Mister Potter. Don't mention his name around the likes of goblins. Others will not be as kind as us humble, delivery goblins."

And with that, she snapped her fingers and motioned the other workers to continue carrying the packages of mail. She walked off with them, leaving Harry holding his key alone still near the buzzer.

"Where am I supposed to go?" Harry shouted to her.

"Follow the packages," she responded and pointed again to the goblin hoard leaving.

Harry nodded and rushed behind them, holding his key in hand and trying not to make eye contact with the other goblin workers around him. He studied the key as he walked; it had old bronze edges and no markings to tell him where it went to. Perhaps Hagrid could tell him one day, if Hagrid ever did get better.


	4. 19 Candles and 1 Wish

Chapter IV: Nineteen Candles and One Wish

            Cho Chang blocked the last hit with her shielded forearm. Another bright light sparked forward, and it nearly made her drop her wand. Steadily, Cho regained her balance and darted to the left. Her maroon cape followed her, swaying in the brisk wind. As she readjusted her dragon skin gloves, a flash of blue hit her right knee causing her to kneel down. She clenched her teeth was she braced the stinging pain.

Within a few seconds, it was gone, and she jumped back to her feet. She rolled over to the side just in time to miss another shot. Quickly, Cho raised her hand and flicked her wand twice. On the third wave of her wrist, she said,

 "Lumos Solarum!"

            At that instant, a fantastically brilliant light shone from out her wand. Its rays traveled all around her, brightening every dark corner and shady ground. Floating a good eight feet in front of her was a medium sized wizard wearing a dark green robe too long for his size. As the light hit his eyes, he closed them and lifted his arms as if to stop the light from getting any brighter.

            Cho studied her opponent well. She definitely met him before and now knew why she could not easily defeat him. He was one of the eldest and wisest wizards on the island of Atlantis. There was no way she could win against such a powerful wizard.

            "Why did you stop?" the wizard asked, still floating.

            "I know who you are now," she said. "I cannot possibly defeat you."

            "So you stop? Before, you fought well. But now that you have seen your enemy, you are too scared to fight."

            "I'm not scared!" Cho yelled as she stepped forward.

            He laughed. "Of course you are scared, maybe not of me, but of my reputation. You believe that the fight is unfair, that because I am older and more skilled, I must win."

            "You are much better than me. It is an unfair fight."

            The wizard slowly floated down and landed in front of Cho. "My dear, there are no fair fights in our magical world, only fair competitors. When you quit a match like that, you not only forfeit your right to win but your reputation. Never forfeit that. It's the only thing you have once your power has weakened. I should know. I was a great wizard in my time… But now, I am an old one and not so great. You coukd have defeated me if you only tried."

            Cho sighed and looked down at her wand in her hand. If she was going to study these ancient, great wizards of Atlantis, she had to be able to face them in battle. Even if it was just practice, she had to give it her all. When Cho looked up, she realized the wizard was gone. She did not even have time to apologize.

            She then turned to a wooden bench on the side of the dirt arena. After sitting, she took off her gloves, letting her sweaty palms air out a bit. Just as she was about to get up, a large owl flew down with gorgeous white feathers with gold trim. It had a black underbelly and perfectly groomed tail feathers. It landed right next to Cho and held an envelope in its beak.

            "Is this for me?" she asked.

The owl nodded its head and moved itself toward Cho's free hand. She carefully grabbed the letter and as she did, the owl jerked back and flew off. Then, she turned the letter over and opened the flap by breaking the yellow and red seal on it. She charily pulled out a card, faced it toward her, and read it to herself.

Dear Cho,

                I invite you to attend my coming of age celebration. It will be held at Madam Puddifoot's in Hogsmead on July 31st at 6:30 PM Muggle time. Gifts are not necessary. Just bring yourself in one piece.

                                                                                                                                Yours Truly,

                                                                                                                                                Harry

"It's tomorrow night, Neville!" Harry shouted to the other room. He walked past twenty-four unopened boxes of fan mail lining the kitchen walls.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, Neville, my birthday has always been that day."

Neville emerged through the doorway wearing nothing but a towel. His bare, hairy chest dripped in water. An aqua colored toothbrush stuck out of his mouth and toothpaste bubbled around his lips and chin. His hair was choppy and messy on top; it wouldn't surprise Harry if a few birds had nested there recently.

"Oh, then I suppose I can take off from training tomorrow. It shouldn't be very hard."

Harry gave him the look of 'what do you mean you suppose you will?' Neville grabbed his parchment lying on a stool near by and unrolled it. He moved his hand down the page and let out a sigh of 'oh no'.

"What, what do you have planned for tomorrow that's more important than my coming of age party?" Harry asked.

Neville put down the parchment. "I can make it."

"But you do have something important scheduled tomorrow."

"No, no, I can make it. Definitely." Neville grabbed his schedule before Harry could have a look and stuck it in his towel. "I should be going to my afternoon class now. I'll catch you later Harry to help set up and all."

"Right, Neville."

Harry watched him as he left the room, and then he turned around at the boxes still piled. He got through ten of them the other day. Most of the letters he had were from what he called fans. Wizards and witches from around the world wanted to know if he really defeated You Know Who and if he was really alive. Only a few letters were not as pleasant. One in particular was from a girl in British Columbia. In summary, she wished Harry death and hoped that once Harry was gone, all the bad things in the world would stop happening. She blamed Harry for all the trouble and misery. She wrote about whenever there was danger, Harry was always involved in it. For the most part, she was wrong. Harry knew he didn't actually cause bad things to happen; but the girl was right that he happened to get involved in it quite a lot.

Suddenly, Harry heard the puff of chimney smoke. Neville had left for his class. Immediately, Harry ran out of the kitchen and up the stairs into Neville's room. Half of the room was already packed thanks to Dobby, even though Neville had not even gotten a place for himself yet. Sitting on Neville's ratty bed was the parchment containing his schedule. Harry grabbed the paper, unrolled it and searched for tomorrow's date… July 28th, 29th, 30th, ah, the 31st. 7 AM breakfast, shower… Harry ignored the morning routines and skimmed down the page quickly.

"Wait a minute… '_4 o'clock: Visit them'_." Harry searched for more, but that was it. Neville was definitely missing some event for the party. It was obviously important because Harry knew that look Neville made. He would have to talk to him later about it. But until then, it was time to prepare.

            Harry received his packages from Fred and George. They even threw in a few goodie bags containing samples of gags they haven't exactly perfected yet. Harry tried one of the 'ear wax' fake teeth to make him look like a vampire. It tasted like cheese and peppers. Even though it was good for breakfast, it wasn't very practical.

            The main thing on Harry's mind was who could actually make it. All the invitations were sent and nothing was returned to him. He even sent one to Hagrid. Yes, it was a long shot but he'd feel guilty not inviting him. One person he did regret inviting was Draco Malfoy. The two had their differences, but he was still a fellow wizard. At the time, Draco was on the Vratsa Vultures, a Quidditch team that had won the European Cup over seven times. He was their new seeker after the fall of their last one the previous year. Harry knew the only reason Draco made it on a world team was due to his father, but that wasn't completely true. Despite Harry's belief, or actually, no belief in Draco, the Malfoy was quite good at Quidditch.

            If Draco did show up, he would surely be showing off his uniform, broom and anything else that made him stand out. It did not matter though. This was Harry's day to shine. His real friends would never let Draco get in the way of that.

            As the night came to an end, Harry hovered around his house. His stomach ached, his throat was sore and his eyes were itchy. Everything felt horrible, but he was so excited that it didn't matter. The clock struck twelve.

            "That's it… I'm 18!" Harry yelled. "I'm 18!" He yelled again and again. Yet, there was no one around to hear him.

            Madam Puddifoot's was packed with party decorations, lavish awnings and games everywhere. When Harry arrived early on July the 31st at about 4 in the afternoon, there were some witches and wizards already in the café. Harry reserved the whole shop by using some saved up galleons and allowing to be interviewed by the Sunday Prophet.  When he opened the door, he saw three young figures and one older one. He noticed the two red haired boys first.

            "Fred, George, I'm delighted you could come. And so early too."

            They nodded. "We wanted to make sure our items got to you all right. We've tested them all out for you. Those wax teeth are wonderful, don't you think? Tastes like cream of broccoli soup to me."

            "Oh yes, delightful," Harry lied. He put down his bag of extra galleons, to make sure he could pay for any additional party favors. Then, he turned to see who the other two guests were. The other younger wizard was actually a witch, and her face was one that Harry knew very well.

            "Hermione! Come here!" Harry yelled and opened his arms wide. She ran into them as he hugged her tightly. "How have you been? How are your studies going?"

            "Wonderful! I've been learning so much."

            "That's great. I was afraid you might not have had any time off to come."

            She arched her eyebrows. "Did you _really _think that I would miss your birthday? By the way, I left your present in the corner." She pointed to a booth. Sitting on the cushioned bench was a bag with a few balloons strung on to the side. "It's not much, but I hope you like it."

            "Oh, you didn't have to get me anything. But thank you. I'm sure I'll love it."

            Harry let go of her and allowed her to run off to speak with George and Fred. At least one best friend made it. Harry then looked over at the taller figure with what looked like black hair. He didn't remember inviting any other adults besides Professor Dumbledore and McGonagall.

            "Hello over there!" Harry shouted.

            "I hope I'm not intruding, Mister Potter." As he said this, he lifted his face from the shadows and took off his robe's hood.

            "Professor, Professor Snape," Harry stuttered. He was certain he didn't invite him.

            "I overheard someone talking about this party of yours. I wanted to give you something."

            Harry laughed. Since when did Snape give him gifts? Snape ignored his laughter and approached him anyway. He took out a piece of parchment and gave it to Harry.

            "What is it?" Harry asked.

            "It belongs to you. I figured it was about time you got it back. Good day, Mister Potter."

            Before saying anything else, Snape left the café through the back door. Harry, still a bit confused about why Snape was even there to begin with, looked down at the parchment. He unfolded it carefully to see nothing at all.

            "Why would he give me back a blank piece of parchment?" Harry said to himself. He shrugged and neatly placed the paper in his pocket.

            After a few hours of chitchatting, the remaining guests arrived one-by-one. First came Neville, then Colin Creevy, then Ginny and following her was non-other than Ron. At the sight of him, Harry jolted forward and squeezed him hard. Ron coughed a bit and patted Harry on the back a few times until he finally let go.

            "How's the Ministry work going?" Harry asked.

            Ron chuckled and then sighed. "It's like getting a lecture from your 'rents all day long. Nothing but nagging and nagging."

            "Yeah, I suppose that's what it would be like," Harry said. He never got a chance to be lectured but from what he's heard, it's one of the most dreadfully boring things ever. You're just sitting in a chair or car seat or wherever and your parent just blabs on for hours about things you should be doing, things you are doing and should stop doing and why else you aren't good enough.

            "I got you something good," Ron said as he reached into his pockets.

            "You too? I distinctly remember asking for no gifts."

            "Everyone does that. You don't really mean it. Come on, you want your gift or not?" Ron slowly pulled out something from his pocket.

            "All right, since you already bought it for me…"

            Ron smiled and revealed two pieces of paper in his hand. They were long and rectangular and hand silver writing on them.

            "What is it?" Harry asked.

            "Read them," Ron said as he handed them over.

            "No way," Harry said. "How could you… Two tickets to the World Quidditch Cup? These are expensive. Ron, you really shouldn't have."

            "I saved up for them. Harry, if it weren't for you, I'd be dead right now. Don't roll your eyes. I'm serious. One of those tickets is for you and the other is for whomever you want to bring. I know Cho wants to go to that." Ron winked his eye.

            "Are you kidding? Why would I take Cho when I could take my best mate? You're coming with me, Ron."

            Ron let out a sigh of relief and joy. "Splendid!"

            Two more guests entered from the front door. One was Professor McGonagall; she was very noticeable with her half-moon spectacles and pointy black hat. The other… Harry's heart beat fast. He didn't think his feelings would come up again, after what happened before, but they did. Some feelings just don't die as quickly as others.

            "Hi," Harry said lowly.

            "Oh, Harry!" Cho said and rushed toward him. Just as she opened her arms expecting to receive a hug, she noticed Harry wasn't moving. Instead, he just stood there with a frozen look on his face.

            "Hug her," Ron coughed from a few feet away. "Now."

            But Harry couldn't move. Something about Cho made him all nervous inside. Even though they were not dating anymore, he still felt as if he was or should be. Cho smirked and handed Harry an object wrapped in what looked like tin foil.

            "What's with everyone giving me presents," Harry said.

            "It's because it's your birthday, and we have to give you something. It's the rules. Now take it and like it," she commanded at once.

            Harry took the object and slowly unwrapped it. A small statue sat in his palm. It was clear and made out of some crystal. It was beautiful. When Harry looked at it closer, he noticed it was shaped like an island and etched into it were fine buildings and streets and even people. The details were very small yet incredibly precise.

            "What is it exactly?" Harry asked.

            "Atlantis," she said. "It's something for you to remember me by."

            Harry nodded and smiled. "Thanks."

            "You're welcome. Now, where is he…"

            "Who?"

            "Draco. I heard he made it onto the Vratsa Vultures. Is it true?" Cho asked.

            Harry rolled his eyes. "Yes. He's not here. I don't think he's going to show."

            "Oh, pity. I would have liked to see him one last time."

            Cho then walked off into the corner to join the rest of the group. Within the next half hour, the remaining guests around one by one. By 7 o'clock, everyone had arrived except for three. Draco Malfoy, Hagrid and Professor Dumbledore. Harry didn't care for Draco at all but it was the other two he missed. The party had to go on without them.

            "Blow out your candles!" the crowd cheered. Dumbledore led the group in the chant, having arrived forty minutes late for the party. In front of Harry was his birthday cake, all lit up with warm flames. There were eighteen candles and another one for good luck. The wax started to melt and slowly dripped down the sides onto the Muggle chocolate cake that Hermione arranged. It was just like the ones the Dursleys would make and eat in front of him while he ate the leftover salad Dudley never touched.

            "Come on, Harry. Make a wish," Cho said.

            "I don't know what to wish for."

            "Anything! I'm starving. Hurry up, mate," Ron insisted.

            "Okay, okay."

            Harry closed his eyes and thought. What could he possible want that he could actually have? Asking for his parents back or Sirius back couldn't be done. It wouldn't be right to ask for something he knew couldn't happen. As the crowd continued to cheer, Harry could only think about one person who wasn't there cheering.

            He took in a deep breath and blew out from his mouth. When he opened his eyes, the candles were burnt, and his friends were cheering. They jumped toward the cake with forks and spoons and knives in hand. Their plates quickly filled up with more than generous slices. Harry took his piece and sat down in the booth with Ron and Hermione.

            "What did you wish for?" Ron asked. Hermione elbowed him, just like in the good ole days. "Ow."

            "You can't tell us or else it won't come true," she said.

            "Oh, please, you can't believe that. Harry, tell us."

            Harry shook his head. "I don't want to risk it. This wish was pretty special."

            "I hope it comes true then," Hermione said and dug into her rich chocolate cake, smothered in hot fudge and cool whipped cream.

            "So do I, Hermione, so do I."


	5. When the Magic Stops

Chapter V: When the Magic Stops

            Harry could not have asked for a more perfect birthday. The party did not end until 2 in the morning. By that time, only Ron and Hermione were left to help clean up and say their goodbyes. It was now that Harry understood why people cry at graduations because they know that they will never see their friends quite the same again. Even in a few years, or later that same year, when one another might see each other, they cannot be the same as they were. It's those things they used to do with you that they don't anymore that you just wish you could do one last time.

            Hermione placed her arms around Harry's neck and squeezed tightly. Her sweet breath cooled his neck hairs, forcing them to slowly stand up on end. He always had something special with her, but it could never be anything on more serious, romantic level. That job was better suited for Ron. The two kept their dating quite secret; yet, Harry picked up on the small indications they were still seeing each other. A wink there, a more than friendly hug here and a few pecks on the cheek when no one was looking (except for Harry of course).

            Ron's goodbye took just as long as Hermione's. They stood there embracing each other like it was the last time they'd be together in the same room. Even though it did feel that way, it was not true, not true at all. Just as the large Muggle grandfather clock moved to 2:30 AM, Ron and Hermione gathered their party favors (compliments from George and Fred). They left together, and Harry stood staring at their backs as they left wondering if he would ever be so lucky to find a girl like Hermione. He did once… Harry tried not to think of Cho though, especially after her wish to see Draco at the party. It really wasn't a big deal, as Ron told him during the night, but Harry still wanted Cho to be thinking just about him and no other guys. Breaking up is hard but forgetting that they don't share the feelings you have for them is horrible.

            "That about does it," Harry said to himself. He was left to lock up the place and make sure nothing was left behind. His gifts were piled on a wagon and ready to be dragged home. After checking that everything was in order, Harry left the café, locked the door with the key Madam Puddifoot lent to him and slowly walked away from the wooden door. It was so strange to him, being 18, having no set career while his friends seemed to know exactly what they wanted. Little did he know that this year would determine not only his calling but determine whether or not he and his magical friends would be alive to live out their callings.

            The month of August felt like one day in Harry's time. It was as if he fell asleep on August 1st and woke up on the last day. Neville had found a place for himself and decided that moving within the next month or so would be the best for him. His training was going along splendidly as Harry would hear this every night over dinner. And still, Harry had nothing. It was not as if he sat around all day staring at the wall. He was looking for a job but everything he read in the paper involved being behind a desk. Then, he considered an internship at the Ministry of Magic with Ron. He did not want to work there, but it was good experience and could lead him to the path he wanted.

            Toward the end of August, Harry sat at the kitchen table early in the morning. He waited for his owl to return from the Post and hopefully return to him some accepted application. After sipping two cups of coffee and devouring a stack of buttermilk pancakes drenched in ketchup and ranch dressing, the fluttering of wings came to the table. Harry turned to see Hedwig and in her mouth was one letter.

            "Thank you," he said as he took it from her beak. It was not from whom he expected though. On the back of the envelope was the Hogwarts crest stamped in rising ink. Harry tore it open and pulled out a very fine, thin piece of paper. After carefully turning it over, he found a most surprising invitation.

_            'Dear Mister Harry Potter,_

_                        It pleases me to inform you that you've been selected to be a graduating class representative at the next Sorting Hat Ceremony. No speech is required, yet it is recommended you be prepared to speak in front of a larger crowd than usual. Formal dress robes are required, however, along with your wand, House colors and broomstick. If for any reason you cannot attend, please address me at your earliest convenience, which is now._

_                                                                                                                        Sincerely,_

_                                                                                                            Professor Albus Dumbledore'_

            This was quite unexpected, yet appealing nonetheless. Harry wasn't sure if he was the only one or if there would be several people like him attending. There was one thing that Harry did not have though that was required. A broomstick. Last year, when he found out his broomstick was a Driveller, she disappeared into the Forest. For the past few months there was no need to get another one. If he had to, he could buy one just for this occasion but he hoped that if he spoke to Dumbledore, he could attend without one.

            On the morning of the Sorting House Ceremony, which was only a few days later, Harry found himself pacing around the house and yelling at himself for not speaking with Dumbledore. He put it off that day he got the letter and the next and by the time he thought about buying a new broomstick with some money from his party, it was already the night before the ceremony. Hopefully, he could borrow somebody's once he got there.

            The Hogwarts Express. Harry thought for sure a few months before that it would be his last ride on it; but now, he stood before it with a suitcase containing his formal wear, wand, galleons, and a few papers. He walked over to the front cart and knocked on the closed door. Even though there was an open door just a few feet to his left, Harry did not want to board the train with the young, new students. He felt so old compared to them. It made him feel much better to sit with the teachers and prefects.

            Within a few seconds, the door swung open. A professor he had never met before opened the door. She had long, blonde hair and hazel eyes with a few golden specks in them. Her pale, pink lips were neatly painted onto her matching pale white skin. She wore a Hogwarts robe and had to hold up one side of it with her hand so she did not trip.      

            "Can I help you, sir?" she asked.

            "Yes, I am Harry Potter. I was invited to the Sorting Hat Ceremony."

            "Are you a student?"

            "I was. I think that's why I'm supposed to come back."

            "Oh, you're one of the speakers," she said in a gleeful manner. She grabbed Harry's forearm and elbow and literally picked him up and carried him onto the train. When Harry's feet touched the floor, he turned quickly to see if his trunk came on board to. But he did not see anything else near by.

            "My trunk! I think it's still outside!" Harry said as he immediately pressed his face against the glass window. He reached for the door handle but it wouldn't open. And then he felt his feet move and sway forward. "No, we can't be moving yet. I _need _my suitcase."

            "I'm sorry, dear, but it's too late for that. Somebody will find it and bring it along. Don't you worry about a thing." The woman patted Harry on the back and then motioned him to one of the doors. "Off you go now."

            Harry was shoved into the cabin to see three other students and one Professor. Two of the wizards were prefects he had never seen before and the other was none other than Ginny Weasley. It almost slipped Harry's mind that she had another year to go at Hogwarts. It also surprised Harry that she didn't mention her prefect status at his party. In any case, it was nice to see a familiar face.

            And then there was the Professor. He was somebody Harry had before but he couldn't remember exactly what class. It took him almost a full minute to think of a name, so when the man finally said hello to him, Harry could pretend he remembered him.

            "I haven't seen you in so many years, Mister Potter," the professor said after about ten minutes of silence among the group.

            "Nor I, Professor Kettleburn. Not since my first or second year," Harry replied.

            "Such a fine young man you've become. I'm sure you will have much to say at today's event."

            "Oh, yes. What exactly am I supposed to be saying?"

            "Haha, such a sense of humor. You already know what this is about," he said.

            Harry shook his head.

            "How could you not know? Didn't Albus tell you anything?"

            "You mean Professor Dumbledore?"

            "You're a graduate, Mister Potter. We go on a first name bases after that. Oh, that means I should call you Harry from now on I suppose… What were we talking about before?"

            "What I'm supposed to say," Harry reiterated.

            "Ah, yes. Well, it's quite simple really. After the new students have been sorted and us teachers introduced, you will speak to all the houses about your chosen career, why you chose it and how all your years at Hogwarts helped you make that decision."        

            Harry looked down at his feet. "What if I don't know what I'm doing yet?"

            "Nonsense. Don't be silly, Harry, you know what you want to do. All you have to do is talk about it for an hour. And then afterwards, demonstrate to the group a few tricks with your wand. Then you have to show some of those Seeker skills."

            Harry's face grew pale and his stomach ached. He could not possible speak for an hour about his calling which he hadn't even found yet. Even if he managed to talk about all his years at Hogwarts, he'd scare the new students more than anything else. Harry could just imagine what he would say.

            'Oh yes, well, in my first year, I was nearly killed by a Professor, but he was possessed by the Dark Lord, you know how that is. Second year, there was a large snake and the Dark Lord this time possessed a student, who almost died. But she's fine now, no worries. Third year, I helped escaped Sirius, Black that is. Don't give me that look. He was my godfather…was… Fourth year I was in the Triwizard's Tournament. Very challenging. Cedric died… But he wasn't the last Hogwart's student to die. Fifth year, we had chaos at Hogwarts with Umbridge and all. While fighting Voldemort, Sirius died…' Harry stopped for a moment in his mind and gathered his thoughts once again. 'Sixth year, the Dark Lord was able to possess numerous students and teachers, creating a cult following group called the Blue Bloods. Hagrid's brother died saving my best friend's life. In my 7th year, I found a locket and was haunted by Salazar Slytherin. I killed a fellow student, the Fly. I blacked out for a few months, which caused Hagrid to go insane since he blamed himself for my supposed death and he's still… and…'

            Harry started to cry. Not just in his imagination but in reality. He sat next to Ginny who now gasped and tried to hold Harry to comfort him and see what was wrong. But Harry just sat still and buried his reddened face into his warm, moist hands. It was all too much. So much death, and wrong, and it all involved him somehow. He always attracted danger and it cost too much for others. Until they got to Hogwarts, Harry just sat and cried and would not stop.

            "My dear, everyone has left already," a woman's voice awoke Harry from his saddened state of mind.

            "Must I go? I have nothing good to say," Harry said.

            The blonde professor sighed. "You're still here today. That's good enough. If you're too nervous, I'm sure everyone will understand. Now, come with me."

            Again, she pulled Harry, lifting him off his seat and out of the cabin. He was shoved off the train and onto the grassy lawns of Hogwarts. In the distance, the backs of a crowd of students entered Hogwarts and were heading for the Great Hall. The blonde professor walked beside Harry now, pulling him along by tugging his right sleeve.

            "I don't think I saw you here last year," Harry said to her.

            "This is my first year as a Professor at Hogwarts. I graduated here over 8 years ago. A lot has changed." She looked down at Harry's still solemn looking face. "Yes, a lot has changed indeed."

            "You missed a lot of chaos, death and misery, that's all," Harry mumbled.

            "I didn't miss any of that," she said. "Believe it or not, people do suffer outside of the world of Hogwarts."

            And with that, the woman walked faster that Harry and in to Hogwarts. Harry followed slowly, hoping that he could find Dumbledore ahead of time and tell him that he can't speak in front of everyone. He didn't have is wand, so he couldn't demonstrate any spells, and without a broomstick, he couldn't show off his seeking skills.

             The walls seemed different. Even though the bricks were the same as the previous year, they were just... Harry couldn't pin point it out. They weren't smaller or bigger or painted a new color. As Harry continued walking toward the Great Hall, he felt as though he didn't belong. No longer a student but not a teacher or someone with position.

            Soon, Harry came across the side door into the Great Hall that led to the stage. When he entered, he heard a sudden clamor of voices, hundreds of them. The tables were overcrowded with many more students than the other years. The teachers lined the stage and sat, waiting for the ceremony to begin. Harry stuck in behind them and walked over to Professor McGonagall. When he was right behind her, she turned around and smiled brilliantly.

            "Mister Potter, I am very pleased you could make it. You're suitcase is over in the corner my dear. You shouldn't leave those things about."

            A part of Harry was relieved his wand was found, but now, he had to speak or at least demonstrate his skills. Harry walked over to the corner but before he could make it, a slim, tall young man jumped in front of him.

            "Well well, and I thought I was the only one here."

            "Draco," Harry said lowly.

            "Oh, Harry, I missed you!" he said sarcastically and hugged him. He immediately let go and laughed, clutching his stomach. "I suppose you know what I'll be talking about. You do know I play for the best world Quidditch team?"

            "Really, Draco? I had no idea. I've been living under a slimy rock out in the forest for last few months."

            "Wouldn't surprise me if you did actually," Draco said back. "Sorry I didn't make it to your party. I had more important things to do you know, with my very busy schedule. But I'm sure your schedule is full of interesting things. What have _you_ been up to?"

            Harry hesitated. He looked over at the corner and tried to get past Draco without answering his question. Just as he was in reach of his suitcase's handle, Draco pulled him back and turned him around.

            "I asked you a question, Potter. You are doing something, aren't you? Even if it's something as boring as interning at the Ministry of Magic like rat-faced Weasley."

            "Of course I'm doing something," Harry lied. "Now I really have to get my things."

            "Right, well, I look forward to hearing about your exciting job, Potter," Draco said as he chuckled a bit and walked up onto the back of the stage.

            Harry sighed and grabbed his suitcase. He had to change quickly and hoped that he caught some rare sickness to get out of this dreadful thing. Just as the ceremony was about to begin, Harry rushed out into the boys' bathroom. He found an empty stall and threw on his formal robe, which was already too small on him.

            He took his wand with him and left the suitcase next to the toilet in the stall. Before he left, he looked at himself in the mirror. It was so strange. He looked as if he belonged at Hogwarts once again, but he knew that could not be possible. His hair was all a mess and face scratchy with stubble. He was no longer a child, but inside, he wished he still were.

            The sorting hat started to sing. He could hear his song from the bathroom as he sorted a new boy into his House. Harry was in no rush to return, and so he stayed, staring at himself in his old reflection. After a few minutes, his eyes began to tire. He dipped his head into the cool water from the faucet and wiped his eyes.

            When he lifted his head, he thought he saw a glimmer in the mirror. There was a brief, blue light that glided across the mirror and the walls it was attached to. It was almost like a scan across the room. Harry quickly dried his eyes with his robe and looked again. There was nothing at all now, but he knew he saw something.

            "Mister Potter?"

            The blonde professor poked her head into the bathroom doorway.

            "Yes?"

            "Come along, dear," she said and tilted her head toward the Great Hall.

            Harry nodded and began to walk away. But before he left, he turned once more to the mirror, studying its every corner and smooth, reflective surfaces. He hoped he could see that light again, just to know what it was. After a few seconds, he gave up and walked out. As he left though, his back faced a small window on the farthest wall of the room.  Outside, there was a glimmer and then a large spark. The shimmering started to fade and buildings, Muggle buildings, far off in the distance slowly became visible.


	6. The Unveiling

Chapter VI: The Unveiling

            "Ron, did you get a copy of those dates for me yet?" Mr. Weasley asked as he popped his head out from behind a door.

            "Not yet, dad."

            "Ehermp, it's Mr. Weasley around here Ron. Why do I always have to remind you of that? I have to treat you equally like any other employee. Now, go and take the rest of the day off so you can plan out your day for the Quidditch World Cup."

            Ron's smile widened. He threw down a stack of papers in his hands and grabbed his light jacket on a Muggle coat rack. After he rushed through the doors, another trainee walked up to Mr. Weasley and cleared his throat.

            "Sir, may I have the rest of the day off? My dog is sick and since you just let Ron off, I thought, well—"

            "Nonsense. There's work to be done! Back to your research on Muggle cleaning devices."

            "With all due respect sir, you cannot let your son take off and expect me to—"

            "I treat him just like anyone else. Now get back to work." The trainee sighed and slowly went back as Mr. Weasley smirked and held back laughter.

            It was three-thirty Muggle time, and Ron walked along a brick, alley path. He thought it'd be nice to head down to the upper part of London and go window-shopping. As he approached the corner, he noticed that he had forgotten a very important item. Ron looked down at his empty hands and felt his empty pockets. His sack of coins was back at Ministry of Magic. Quickly, he turned around and walked back up the alley where a telephone booth was located. Once he gave his identity, the Ministry of Magic's receptionist would allow only him, a wizard, to enter.

            Ron lifted the phone and raised it above his head. Then, very carefully, he began to dial the numbers 6 - 2 - 4 - 4 – 2. As he did, an older woman with her young, Muggle child walked by the alley and stared at him. The woman gave a squint, trying to figure out what Ron was doing. Usually Ron didn't get any company when he used the telephone but sometimes a Muggle or two catches a wizard. And so, Ron waited, hoping the woman would walk away. It might look strange if Ron suddenly disappeared as she watched.

            However, that was the least of Ron's problems. As he stood, he noticed the woman's eyes enlarge, her pupils widening to the size of a Bernie Bott, and her mouth drawn downward. At first, Ron thought that the telephone started to move downward toward the Atrium. But, he had not heard from the receptionist yet so it could not be that. Ron then spun his head around, and stopped when he saw the floor of the alley.

            The ground beneath him, which was made of cement and dirt and hid the Ministry of Magic, started to shift. It warped and twisted into a circle. Even Ron gasped a bit and checked to see if his wand was still in place. After concluding that he wasn't responsible for the ground's morphing, he knew something was definitely wrong.

            He took a step back and inched toward the woman slowly. If this was something wizard related, he couldn't let the Muggle see. Ron quickly turned his head and looked at the woman straight in the eye. He said the first thing that came to his mind.

            "There's a gas leak!"

            The woman looked at the swirling ground and then looked back to Ron. She grabbed her child, cupped his mouth and nose and pushed him away. Luckily, she didn't come back. Immediately, Ron rushed back to the end of the alley and looked down, hoping he did not fall. Luckily, the ground was still solid. Slowly, it started to fade, and he caught sight of a red haired man standing in a square room two floors up from the Atrium and standing in the halls outside the Courtrooms.

            "Hey, what are you doing up there?"

            Ron gulped loudly and started to sweat even more. "Dad, not to alarm you or anything, but I can see you."

            "Well, of course you can, and I can see you too." Mr. Weasley paused and arched his eyebrows. He walked toward the edge of the room and down into the Atrium. He stared up, studying alleyway above. "This can't be good."

            Dumbledore had just introduced Draco Malfoy to the crowd of cheering students. Harry snuck into the background, trying hard not to make himself noticeable. He sat next to Flitwick and watched as Draco stood behind the podium. It didn't take long before Draco showed the students his Vultures uniform and his Silverstar, still a very rare broomstick. As he did, Harry looked up at the large windows almost touching the ceiling. He couldn't get a good look of the outside from where he was sitting. Then, Harry tried staring at the floor as he had done at the Owl Post. Unfortunately, there weren't any tiles to count this time.

            After a long hour of just sitting, Harry was called to the front of the stage. The crowd cheered for him like Draco, and when he finally picked himself up from his seat, Harry realized he did have something to talk about. It might not have been as exciting as Draco's career but it was still interesting nonetheless.

            "Mister Harry Potter," Dumbledore said once again, introducing him. He sat down and stared at Harry, waiting for his speech to begin.

            "Thank you. Fellow Hogwarts students, well, not fellow anymore. I used to be just like you; I remembered being sorted into the Gryffindor House," Harry paused and waited for the Gryffindor table to stop hollering and clapping their hands. "My 7 years at Hogwarts was very adventurous to say the least. I do not believe, or at least I hope, that you do not have to experience the things I had to. It might sound fun running around and defeating the bad guy, but it really isn't when the people you love get hurt. As for my career…Well, I have to hand it to Draco here. His job beats mine any day. It has lots of adventures, challenges and you get paid for it. That's really the only difference between him and me. I don't get paid for what I do. I am friend and that's a full-time career for me right now. Okay, I might sound lame and corny but—"

            As Harry spoke, Severus Snape had walked up behind him and whispered something into Dumbledore's ears. Immediately, Professor Dumbledore got out of his seat and walked up to Harry. He gentle patted him on the shoulder and nudged him aside.

            "I am quite sorry for the interruption, however, I must end the ceremony early. All Head Boys and Head Girls, and prefects as well, direct your Houses to their dormitories. Teachers, along with our guest speakers, will you please follow me."

            And with that, the Great Hall churned with loud voices and commotion. Somehow Harry knew that this wasn't going to be a pleasant meeting. He walked next to Draco as they trailed behind the hoard of students buzzing about what Snape told Dumbledore.

            "A very touching speech, Potter," Draco said. "Hit me right here."

            "I'm sure it did. By the way, Cho told me to say hi to you for her."

            Draco smirked. "Still got the hots for me does she? How flattering. But I'm not interested in her."

            "And why not?" Harry said. He couldn't believe it, but he was actually offended that Draco would not be interested in her when he would do anything to be with her again.

            Draco shrugged, and pretended that he really didn't care either way. Harry attempted to pursue the subject, but Draco rushed ahead into the crowd of teachers. They entered a large room, most likely a staff room, with oak tables and rustic chairs circling them. One by one the teachers sat with Dumbledore at the head of the table like King Arthur.

            Harry sat next to Draco and Severus Snape. It was not by choice, but simply that was the only chair left. Immediately, Dumbledore began to explain why the ceremony was cut short and why he looked so disturbed.

            "A few minutes ago I was informed by Professor Snape that the Ministry of Magic has declared a World of Magical Emergency."

            The room filled with gasps and losses of breath. This type of crisis was rarely, if ever, called for. _This must be something serious,_ Harry thought.

            "I do not know right now why they have done this, but we must prepare for the worse. It seems that we may never have a normal year here at Hogwarts."

            Thump thump. There was a knocking at the door. Dumbledore paused and looked at it and waved his left hand. Abruptly, the door swung open and a girl, a Head Girl, ran forward. It was Ginny. Her face was ashen, making her freckles pop out. Her green eyes shone, and she quivered all over body.

            "Miss Weasley, this is a confidential meeting! You should be with your House."

            "I am so sorry, I really am, but this is rather important."

            "Speak quickly my dear."

            Ginny stepped forward and as she caught sight of Harry, her body trembled even more. She sighed heavily and whispered into Dumbledore's ears.

            "Are you sure about this?"

            She nodded.

            "Apparently, the cause of this emergency is not so mysterious after all… Miss Weasley, please open the curtains over there for me."

            Ginny did as she was told. Thick curtains blocked a gigantic window off to the side. She pulled on the golden threads that kept them shut. Slowly, they began to fall backward. Within a few seconds, light flew into the room, and blinded the crowd. After adjusting their eyes, they tried to look for a beast or a monster or an army attacking but there was nothing like that.

            "I don't understand, what are we supposed to see?" Draco asked.

            "Perhaps things need to be magnified," Dumbledore said. He took his wand and pointed at the window. "Magnifico!"

            And as if a magnifying glass had been held up to the distant trees, everything became enlarged including towering buildings off in the distance. These were ordinary, Muggle buildings that could be seen clearly. And not only were there buildings, but people as well with binoculars in hand staring straight back at the group of teachers sitting in their very room.

            "How could this be?" McGonagall questioned.

            "I do not know but apparently, we are not the only magical building that can be seen now by the Muggles. This is a World of Emergency."

            "Meaning what?" Harry asked.

            "It means, Mister Potter, that this occurrence has happened outside of Hogwarts, outside of London and all around the world."

            "What's the problem? Can't we use some spell to make us invisible again?" Draco asked stubbornly.

            "It's not that simple, Mister Malfoy. Buildings like Hogwarts are not only invisible but untouchable to the Muggles. A spell might shield us but not everyone else. Besides, the damage is already done."  
            "Now what?"

            "We wait."

            Vernon Dursley flipped through the channels on his television. His large rump slouched into his leather couch, creating a silhouette of himself oiled into the surface. The house was very quiet with the exception of the channels changing every second. First there was Clifford, the big red dog, and then Rugrats was on; Vernon even faster switched the channels until he came upon the BBC news.

            There was a woman reporter wearing a sleek, black trenchcoat and her hair pinned back neatly. She pulled back her black-framed glasses and tried to calm herself. On the bottom of the screen read 'Live' and behind the woman was what looked like a tavern. Several strange looking folk drank their whiskey and wine and patted down their dusty, pointed hats. The reporter pointed to a door and motioned the camera to follow her.

            When she opened it, as much to the tavern owner's dismay, she came across an archway that looked like there should have been a brick wall. Inside were creatures, adults and children that the Muggle world had never seen. A banner was drawn across the street, high above and attached to two windows. It read 'Diagon Alley'.

            "Petunia! Petunia!" Vernon screeched.

            She rushed down the staircase, still fixing her fake pearls and black pumps. After nearly tumbling down, she ran to Vernon on the couch and then stared to the TV he was watching so intently. On the screen were buildings, people with robes and the camera now focused in on a store sign… 'Ollivander's Wand Shop'

            Petunia started choking on her own breath. She wheezed and huffed almost as loud as Vernon did. She grabbed the remote from him and quickly changed the channel. However, it was another news channel… This time the camera focused in on a boy standing near a telephone booth.

            "Haven't we seen that boy before?" Vernon managed to say. He now took the remote and turned up the volume.

            "There's nothing to see here," Ron said to the hoard of reporters and cameras.

            "You can be frightened, young man, it's okay. Just don't look down."

            Ron rolled his eyes. "Please, go away." Ron's hand hovered near the telephone. He could her the receptionist mumbling something.

            "Who is that you're talking to?" a reporter yelled.

            "Leave him alone!" a man shouted.

            Mr. Weasley emerged from what appeared to be nowhere. In his hand was his wand, pointed straight at the Muggle crowd.

            "What do you think you're doing, Sir, with that stick?"

            "I advise all of you to leave this scene," he said in a stern, commanding voice.

            "Or what? You'll poke us with that stick of yours," a reporter snorted.

            Mr. Weasley turned to Ron and gave him a wink. Immediately, Ron nodded his head and rushed into the telephone booth. Within a few seconds, it started to move downward like an elevator. Seeing this, the crowd of Muggle reporters hooted and snapped pictures.

            "Obliviate!" Mr. Weasley shouted just as another snap shot was taken.

            The crowd stood motionless, in a daze. However, the Muggle world, seen through the eyes of the camera, could not be so easily dealt with. Safe at home, Vernon and Petunia now lay fainted on their living room floor with the TV still blaring with the sounds of the magical world.


	7. 172 Stony Road

Chapter VII: 172 Stony Road

            "Malfoy, where are you going?" Harry asked and then followed him out of the meeting room and down the corridor.

            "What is it to you, Potter? If you must know, I'm going back to my training. I have a match next week. Unlike _you_, I have a rich career."

            Harry stopped short. "I don't think there's going to be another match."

            "What?" Draco turned around. "And why's that, just because a Muggle or two might see us? I can do what I want, Potter. No Muggle is going to stop me!"

            And with that, Draco hurried away from Harry's sight. It didn't surprise Harry that Draco seemed unconcerned about Muggles seeing him. All he needed to do was flick his wrist and kill any Muggle that bothered him. But it wasn't that simple. Someone had to have broken the enchantment that hid Hogwarts and other magical buildings from the Muggles' eyes. Harry knew only a wizard or a witch could do that, and with Voldemort and his followers gone, the Death Eaters and the Blue Bloods, it didn't give many suspects.

            Someone like Draco could do it, but what would that do for him? And how would he know how to do it without help? In actuality, the departments that enforce magical security would be heightened; they would try to limit such luxuries as Quidditch games and guard them constantly. Of course, Draco's pay would be cut in order to fund such security features. It didn't make much sense for Draco to do any of it and jeopardize his 'rich career'.

            "Mister Potter," Professor Snape said as he approached from the corner of the hallway. His voice was still deep, commanding and chilling all at the same time. "I would advise you to stay right where you are. We don't need you running a muck."

            "That isn't fair. Malfoy just left, and you can't expect me to stay here when all the action is out there!" Harry yelled and pointed toward the window. Immediately, he pulled his arm back when he caught sight of the Muggles off in the distance pointing back at him.

            "I will not repeat myself again, Mister Potter. Stay in whatever room suits you best," said Snape; then, he leaned forward, perked his lips and whispered into Harry's ear. "The parchment should be of great use to you now. Use it."

            Still in Harry's pocket was the blank roll of parchment that Snape had given him not too long ago at his party. After Snape left, Harry stood in the corridor with his hand fidgeting into his pocket. Deep inside was a somewhat smooth surface having some crinkles along the edges. Harry pulled it out and unfolded it carefully.

            "I still don't see what's so special about," Harry paused. It suddenly hit him, and he couldn't believe why the thought never occurred to him again. Two years ago, it had been taken away from him. He didn't know how or why Professor Snape had it but that didn't matter now.

            In Harry's other pocket was his wand. Harry clutched it tightly and hovered it over the paper. In his head, he went over the words, making sure he still remembered them. After a few seconds of murmuring to himself, Harry finally pointed his wand at the paper and shouted,

            "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good!"

            And just as Harry had imagined it, dark letters bled through the paper forming names he thought he would never read again. Wormtail… Moony… Prongs… Padfoot… And then, after a few seconds, Hogwarts appeared just as it had many years ago. Small dots with names attached to them scurried about the building. He could see Severus Snape heading down the corridor not too far away.

            There, in the boys' bathroom, was a name that did not belong. Harry read it again to himself just to make sure, but it was spelled exactly as it should be. Immediately, Harry whispered, "Mischief managed," flicked his wand and just like that, the words disappeared. He shoved the map into his pocket where it had been before and raced down to the boys' laboratory.

            When he entered the room, he felt a sudden chill down his arm. Goosebumps surfaced and ran all throughout his body, spine and neck as well. Slowly, Harry curled his right hand into a fist and started knocking on each black stall. After the third one, Harry was about to check underneath the doors when he heard the faintest, nasal voice reply to him.

            "Occupied," it said.

            Immediately, Harry jolted back. Then, he tried to open the door using his shoulder. He ran forward at full speed and slammed into it. However, all he got was a surging pain down his right side. Harry stopped and then cupped his hands around his mouth like a Muggle megaphone.

            "I thought you died," Harry shouted.

            "I did."

            A ghostly figure flew through the bathroom stall's door. It was only a boy, a young teenager perhaps with thick glasses and a transparent body. He hovered near Harry and stared at him intently, squinting his eyes. Then, he turned his head toward the window in the bathroom and back to Harry. In the same, nasal voice, he said,

            "Did you do that?"

            "No," Harry replied. "I'm sorry."

            "About what?"

            "You shouldn't have died," Harry said. "Ron told me he saw your body two years ago, in the corridor outside his Astronomy class. Chad Corryton. Your mother was put on trial for being," Harry paused. He wasn't sure if bringing up that subject was very smart, especially with Chad as a ghost.

            "For being a Death Eater? It was the truth wasn't it," Chad laughed. "My mother married a Muggle! Why on earth would she have supported _Him_? And now look at me. Harry, look at me!" pleaded Chad as he pulled on Harry's robe.

            "I can see you… Well, sort of. Does your mother know that you're, um, like this?"

            Chad shrugged. "I don't remember having a funeral. I don't even know if my mother is in Azkaban or not."

            "She sounds innocent to me, but I know even the innocent are put away there."

            Sirius… He was the first person to come to Harry's mind. Good wizards like him were still being put away into that dreadful place. It made Harry's stomach twist and churn in its own bubbling acid. Harry had to do something about it but with the Muggles able to see Hogwarts, he didn't know what to do. Muggles…

            "Chad, where does your father live?"

            "I think he's still in our old home."

            "And that is…?"

            Chad wiped his nose on his sleeve as if he were still living. "172 Stony Road on the edges of Newham. The Waltham Forest is right behind him."

            Luckily, Harry had seen that part of London on a map once. He could take the night bus there if he had to. But then again, Muggles could see the bus now, couldn't they? That could just make matters worse.

            "Are you going to him? To tell him that I'm dead?" asked Chad.

            Harry nodded. "Yes. But I need a way to get there from here."

            "Take a ferry then. There are plenty of them that go right near his neck of the woods. The Royal Docks they go to. He's not royalty, no, but he likes to think he is."

            Harry smiled politely and nodded once more. "That's great." Harry knew that finding a ferry at that time of day and with all the reporters out there would be impossible, but getting a boat was a possibility. "Do you want to come with me?"

            Chad shook and laughed at the same time. It was quite strange indeed. "My father would go mad seeing me like this. I'm sure he knows I'm dead, seeing that I never returned home and all after my first year. And of course Dumbledore would have told him. I probably did have a funeral, but I just don't remember it."

            Harry didn't want to disappoint Chad but he found it unlikely that he did have a proper burial at the time. His death came right when the Blue Bloods began to attack Hogwarts, and the giants and centaurs raged outside. His body could have easily been left on the battlefield, but Harry did not want to tell Chad that. Some things are better left unsaid.

            A small, square building stood on top of a mossy hill. Around it howled the screams of wolves and scurry of animals fleeing. High above the house was a shining, silver moon dancing among the fiery stars glistening so brilliantly. Each star blew sparks to one another as if exchanging air kisses and bits and pieces of these sparks fell onto the house below. They twirled into the smoking chimney made of brick and clay.

            Down into the fireplace they crackled, shooting sparks into the lap of a middle-aged man. He sat rocking on a wooden chair with a plaid sheet over his lap. In his arms was a book written by a Muggle author named Shakespeare. He hummed to himself as he read; he was alone and quiet in his home. Not too far away from him was a set of house keys sitting on a side desk and next to them was a tube of lipstick.

            _Pop._ A woman Disapparated beside the man and placed down her wand on the table. She took off her long scarf and hat and placed them on a coat hanger. Then, she walked back to the man and hugged him slightly.

            "I hope no one saw you do that," the man said.

            "Doesn't matter now. Haven't you been watching the news? The common street Muggle is seeing all magical things! Even if I were more careful, some one could have seen me."

            "Justine, please," the man said and now turned to her. He placed his clammy, wrinkly hands on her smooth, youthful palms and squeezed. "Stop disappearing like that. Just stay here where you'll be safe."

            "Safe? You can't be safe anywhere! Someone could be knocking on our door right now, a Death Eater perhaps, ready to kill us both and then leave his ugly, green mark high above our home so that every neighbor will know!"

            "Shut up, Justine, shut up!" the Muggle rose and lifted his hand as if to slap her. "You are talking as if you want to be killed."

            "Maybe I do, Warren," she said now in low, humble voice. "Well, of course I don't, not in that way. I just want to see him again."

            "That's not the way to see him," said the man and sighed. "Shh. Did you hear that?" Both stood quietly. Then there was a clank and then squishing. "That, did you hear it?"

            "Yes. Someone's out there."

            Harry continued to row the wooden boat down the waterway. It wasn't easy leaving Hogwarts. He had to allow Chad to create a distraction for him. Chad had gathered all the ghosts he could find willing to help Harry, which were more than Harry expected. Even Peeves joined in, not to help out but just to cause some trouble. While they did their worst, throwing water balloons was Peeves' favorite activity, Harry watched closely on his map where everyone was. He snuck out a door toward the river and stole the boat that Hagrid used to take the first years on. It wouldn't do him much good anymore.

            When Harry could no longer use the map, he knew he was a safe range from Hogwarts and put it away. Using a spell, Harry sped up the boat's rowing speed, allowing him to travel a great distance with as little rowing as possible. Even though Harry had only been using the oars for ten minutes, it felt like he had been rowing all day. It was then that Harry wished he had gotten his license to Disapparate sooner. He still needed much practice.

            Finally, Harry spotted a row of roofs and underneath them small cottages lined up in a row. It took him a few minutes to figure out what street he was at and another few minutes to try to remember where Stony Road was. The Royal Docks were nowhere in sight.

            After another ten minutes, Harry came across a thick brush of wood and way off in the distance was a larger dock. There was nothing royal or spectacular about it, but it did look very old. On top of a hill was a beautiful home, and inside, Harry could make out two shadows standing. With any luck, they could tell Harry where 172 Stony Road was.

            Harry anchored the boat at the muddy shore and jumped out. The grass squished underneath him, splashing mud all around. There, only a few dozen feet away, was a warm home that Harry only dreamt of living in all his life. It was so quaint, yet loving. Harry's legs began to ache after pulling himself up the hill, but eventually, he found himself standing outside an arched doorway.

            **Knock. Knock.**

"Warren, someone's at the door," Justine whispered and grabbed the wand she had just placed down.

            "Really? And I thought Ulysses figured out how to use the door."

            "Oh, hush, you know my cat already can do that."

            Warren smiled and then looked back at the door. Very cautiously, he tiptoed toward it and then extended his right hand. In his left was the book he was reading. _Hamlet._ Perhaps he thought he could clonk the intruder on the head with it. Slowly, he turned the knob.


	8. Salem Witch Hunt

**Chapter VIII: Salem Witch Hunt**

            "What's going on up there?"

            Ron Weasley ran through the Atrium with a look of confusion rubbed all over his face. His eyes were beady, nose pinned up and his bottom lip protruded out and shook. Across the grand hall were wizards shouting to one another and screaming. It did not take long for them to realize that Muggles were watching them from above.

            "Excuse me," Ron said when he stopped in front of short wizard with a balding head. "I don't really know where I'm going."

            "Everyone's watching some box back in Miss Vendetta's old office. Got funny knobs and everything."

            "A television?"

            "Y_e_s," the wizard said, extending the vowel.

            "Blimey, must be a Muggle artifact. Where exactly is her office?"

            He was pointed in the direction Ron just came and down a few levels. Looked like her office was in the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts. Ron knew he had heard the name before, but couldn't remember where. In any case, if Ron could see what was happening through the Muggles' eyes, it was an opportunity he couldn't miss.

            "Pardon me," Ron said as he pushed aside a few lost witches. He rushed to the large, beautiful fireplace plastered with oak and maple and carved into forever swirling circles. Using Floo Powder left on the side in a small, stone bucket, Ron tossed it inside, making the fire glow green. Then, Ron stepped inside and said clearly, "Misuse of Muggle Artifacts Office."

            Poof. Boom. Ron appeared in front of, actually, in front of no one. Usually there was somebody there to greet him and check to make sure he belonged. However, there was nobody at all. Across the corridor, Ron could hear the hoots and shouts of wizards. As he approached the room, a few repeated words were heard clearly. 'Evil, Witchcraft and Burn'

            When Ron finally entered the room, he could barely find enough space to fit his body. Feverishly, he attempted to squeeze himself through the crowd and toward the television. He made it halfway through until he was elbowed right in the nose. Ron stumbled to the side and found himself much closer to the television screen.

            "That's the Durmstrang Institute!" Ron shouted. The crowd already seemed to know as they hushed him.

            Icy snowflakes fell from the pure white sky. They fell upon a school flooded with blood red robes and a professor waving away the camera. The shots were taken from high above, perhaps a helicopter. Suddenly, a solemn looking wizard stepped from the crowd and drew his wand. He shook it at the Muggle camera, and a bolt of blue lightning struck it.

            Suddenly, the world swirled around them, and they were falling. The helicopter full of Muggle reporters fell onto the ground and smashed into a smoldering great fire. The television screen became fuzzy.

            "That was Professor Karkaroff," a wizard said to a fellow witch in the crowd.

            "How would you know?" she replied.

            "I saw him at the Triwizard's Tournament! It was him all right. That red haired boy was right. That was Durmstrang."

            "I don't understand how the Muggles can see them," Ron said.

            Rumors spread about the room like a wildfire. The only way to put it out was with answers, something Ron surely did not have. If such a great, hidden place like Durmstrang could be seen, it was probable that all magical places were now visible. What could possibly destroy all those enchantments? Was it a countercurse of some kind? Ron shook his head and tried to push his way out of the room until he heard someone shout,

            "That's Bill Weasley!"

            Abruptly, Ron turned around and saw Gringotts Bank. Standing outside was a boy with flaming red hair tied into a ponytail and matching freckles. He wore cool shades and a black, draping robe. He was talking in very calm manner to the Muggle reporters, unlike just about every wizard seen so far.

            "Turn it up, turn it up!" two witches shouted at the same time. Another wizard fiddled with the knob and attempted to pull it out completely.

            "No, you turn it," Ron said to him. Finally, the wizard got it.

            "…much to say," Bill said.

            "Are you working for a terrorist country?"

            "No."

            "Are you a spy?"

            "No."

            "Are you here to harm us?"

            Bill smirked a bit, but eventually shook his head. The reporter sighed and then leaned in. He whispered something into Bill's ears. In turn, Bill said, "Yes." Immediately, the Muggle reporter shouted,

            "He admitted it! His people want to kill us!"

            "I didn't say that!" Bill said offensively. "I really didn't. He asked me—"

            "I asked him if he had any intention of killing mankind and you heard him, he said yes."

            The crowd gasped and pointed their fingers. They started to swarm upon him, an angry mob with cameras and microphones. Hundreds of questions were shouted, mainly about killing mankind. Bill finally closed his eyes, and shouted in a very commanding, deep voice,

            "Enough!"

            The cool, calm Bill was gone. Instead, a plum red Bill with clenched teeth emerged.

            "Yes, I am a wizard. I can hurt you if I wanted to! But I have no desire to do that. If I did, you'd all be dead right now. However, I'm just a curse-breaker at this bank here. We mean you no harm."

            "Liar!" a reporter shouted. "Why would a powerful, magical person like you have to work for a living? He could just kill us and take our money. You heard him. If he wanted to, he would!" The group continued to hiss and gasp. It was no use. They didn't want to hear the truth; they just wanted to cause more chaos and drama.

            Abruptly, Bill disappeared. The Muggles awed and screamed and gave mixed reactions. The reporter turned around and stared into the camera.

            "Reporting live from what they called Gringotts Bank. If you've just tuned in, we have gotten a confession from one of the wizards. They desire to kill mankind. We will not stand for it. If you see a wizard, no matter how innocent they look, report it right away. Or, if you are braver, take care of them yourself! Don't be afraid! Don't turn your back! This is Francis Michael Donaway, signing off."

            "Aha!" Warren yelled as he swung the door open. He held _Hamlet _high above, ready to smash the head of any Death Eater that walked through. However, after seeing that it was only a young man, he slowly brought the book down and stepped forward.

            Harry stared back at him and then to the woman shivering her wand. "I'm sorry, I'm looking for a certain place, and I'm a bit lost."

            "Oh, I see. So who are you, and what are you looking for exactly?" he said suspiciously.

            "My name is Harry Potter and I'm looking for 172 Stony—"

            "Let the boy in, Warren!" the woman yelled. She ran toward Harry, grabbed his arm and pulled him into the house. Then, she picked up a large blanket curled up on the couch and draped it around Harry's cold body. "There, there, warm up. Sit right there." She pointed to the sofa sitting in front of the crackling fireplace.

            "I've heard that name before… Justine, where have I heard this boy's name?"

            "He's the Boy Who Lived," she replied and looked back at Harry's face. "Sometimes I thought you were just a myth. Even with all those reporters claiming to have interviewed you. I know how they lie."

            Harry nodded. "Yes… I'm sorry, you're being so nice, so kind to me and all, but I really need to get to 172 Stony Road."

            "Haha, my dear, you are at 172 Stony Road."

            "Then you are, Mrs. Corryton?" Harry said. She flinched. "I just thought, well, Mr. Corryton is supposed to live here and—"

            "Yes, but no one really calls me that anymore. Justine Yellowbird. That over there is Warren Corryton." She pointed the middle aged Muggle. Harry knew it had to be Chad's father.

            Harry sighed to himself. "This is very hard for me to tell you."

            At first, Justine didn't understand. She arched her eyebrows and lifted her cheeks, forming little apples around her cheekbones. However, Harry's sorrowful tone and shifty eyes told her the news was not pleasant at all.

            "It's about my son, isn't it?" she asked. "Did you know him? Were you two friends?"

            Harry nodded. "Yes. Well, I only knew him for such a short while. He was in the Ravenclaw House, and I helped him once get back to his group of friends."

            "Chad didn't have friends," Warren said as he turned around. "You don't have to lie to us to make us feel better. When we held a funeral for him two years ago, only his head master and Professor Sprout showed up. Apparently, Chad was very good in, oh, what was it…"

            "Herbology," Harry interjected.

            "Yes, that's it! Herbology. Something to do with plants… Anyway, no one else showed up. That tells you right there how popular your son was."

            "He was only a first year. It was barely into the first semester," Harry said. "He didn't get a chance to make friends."

            "He's right, Warren. I'd like to think that Chad would have done very well at Hogwarts if they didn't let him die… Professor Dumbledore told me he fell victim to the attacks of the Blue Bloods. Was that true?"

            Harry nodded once again. "Yes, it is true. Chad was very smart and brave. If only he were here today…"

            Warren mumbled to himself. "The Blue Bloods… Who were they? Why did they attack my son?"

            "Well, they were like the Death Eaters. I'm sure Mrs.Cor, Mrs. Yellowbird has spoke about them. They only wanted purebloods to live. And so, anyone that wasn't… I'm sorry, I didn't really want to tell you this."

            Warren shook his head. "Of course not. I know what you're saying and it's the same thing my ex-wife has been saying for the last two years. It's my fault he's dead."

            "No, Mister Corryton. You didn't kill him. It was the—"

            "It was the Muggle blood in him!" Warren yelled. "I've heard it many times. If only Chad had a wizard for a father. Oh, Mister Potter. I shouldn't be yelling about this so late at night. Do you need a cup of tea? Yes, of course you do. Justine, get him one."

            "Yes, your majesty," she said. _Pop._

"Mr. Corryton, I came here not only on the behalf of Chad but also the magical community. You seem to be one of the few Muggles that are not ready to kill a witch when they see one. I need someone like you to tell these Muggles they have us all wrong. We have to stop the chaos because it gets worse."

            "What do you want me to do? Parade down to the news channel, show them my witch ex-wife and explain to them that not all witches are bad? That I even married one and bore a son at one point?"

            Harry nodded. "Something like that. They need to see we're good, before they start making accusations against us. I've read about the Salem Witch Trials. I know how Muggles can get." He paused, realizing he was talking to one. "Sorry."

            "Don't apologize. You're right. And, I'm afraid to tell you, that accusations have already been made. If I reveal myself as a supporter of your kind, I'll be locked up or burned with you."

            _Pop._

"Did you want sugar with that?"

            "Yes please."

            _Pop._

"Burned? How can they burn us?" Harry asked appalled. "It's been centuries since they did that sort of brutality. Don't they have laws against that sort of thing?"

            "Probably, but when it comes to fear, Muggles will do anything. I should know. I married Chad's mother even when I already knew she was a witch."

            "So, she told you?"

            "No," Warren said and shook his head. "I saw her do that thing she does. Popping in and out of the air."

            "Why weren't you afraid then?"

            "I loved her. She could have really had three heads, and I still would have loved her."

            "If only more Muggles were like you," Harry said. "So, you're going to do nothing to help me?"

            "I cannot. I'm sorry, Mister Potter."

            _Pop._

            Justine handed Harry a foaming cup. "Drink it slowly, it's hot. You wanted tea too?"

            "Yes, Justine," Warren said.

            "Men. Can't lift a finger on their own."

            _Pop._

"Don't drink it," Warren said and motioned his hand over Harry's cup. "She makes horrible tea."

            "Then why did you ask her for one if you hate it so much?"

            "To get her out of the room… Mister Potter, I may not be able to help you in the way you wanted. However, I advise you to look into Chad's passing and others like him."

            "What do you mean?"

            "Other students have died at Hogwarts. I wish I could tell you more, but I'm terrified if Justine overheard me that—"

            _Pop._

            "Thank you, Justine," Warren said and immediately changed his voice. He grabbed the tea and placed it down on a table. However, Justine didn't leave the room. Instead, she stood there waiting.

            "Oh, yes, the tea, it's lovely," Harry said. "I must be going now."

            "So shortly? But you just arrived," Justine protested.

            Harry nodded. "I really must go. Thank you for the tea and your time." As Harry headed for the door, Warren walked up beside him and whispered into Harry's ear.

            "Remember what I told you."

            "I will," Harry whispered back.

And with that, he left 172 Stony Road with more new questions than answers. Investigate other students' deaths? What for? How could they be connected to the unveiling of magical buildings? Harry knew Warren was hiding something but desperately wanted to help. After getting back into the boat, Harry sat, wondering where to go next. He couldn't go back to Hogwarts, and he had no idea where to start with Warren's advice. There were only two best friends Harry could think of and one of them didn't live too far away. However, it was in the Muggle part of London. Harry had to hide his wand and keep his mouth shut.

"Hermione, I hope you're home."


	9. Cuckoo Nest Fire

Chapter IX: The Cuckoo Nest Fire

            Alarms blasted. Small, red boxes tucked underneath the ceiling now flamed red and beeped such a horrible, loud noise. A hoard of nurses dressed in white trenchcoats ran through the corridors. The same nurse who had visited Hagrid each and every day now turned the knob into his cell.

            "Time to go for a walk," she tried to say calmly. Her hand trembled as she reached forward into the dark. A large hand grabbed hers, forcing her to pull back and yelp. "Hagrid, you're hurting me. Do you hear me? Stop it, Hagrid!"

            The half-giant knew no better. He saw a hand and gripped it tightly. As she struggled, Hagrid stood up, nearly hitting his head on the ceiling. Then, he approached the nurse, making the strain on her hand much less. Gently, he let go and smiled at her.

            "That's good, Hagrid. Now, we must go." But he stood still. "If you stay, you will be captured by them." But he stood still. "Hagrid, I know you can hear me. I don't know if you can understand me, however, we must go."

            Finally, Hagrid darted his eyes at the doorway. Before walking towards it, he turned around and grabbed a piece of artwork he had made. It was a picture of a castle, of Hogwarts. He pointed at it and showed it to the nurse.

            "Do you want to go back to Hogwarts?"

            Hagrid surprisingly mumbled, "Ogwa!"

            The nurse blinked and slowly smiled. "Yes, that's what you've been trying to say. Not Ogwa, but Hogwarts. You do understand, at least, you remember your past. We will go to there, Hagrid, we will go to Hogwarts."      

            Immediately, Hagrid jolted forward, grabbed the side of the nurse and dragged her along. He found himself outside his cell, a place he had not been in several months. Down the corridor were screeching patients, some speaking nonsense and others shouting, "Help me!"

            Hagrid put down the nurse and fled down the hallway until he found himself standing in front of an open door. Two people stood inside only a few feet from him. They could have left anytime, but they didn't. Instead, they were standing, waiting for something or someone. Something was familiar to Hagrid about the pair, a resemblance in their faces that he couldn't comprehend.

            One of them came forward. He was a wizard who trembled all over and pointed at Hagrid, up and down his large body. Then, he grabbed the half-giant's sleeves, and threw his head into them. Snot and tears were smeared across the fabric.

            Limping behind Hagrid was the nurse. She frightfully glared at the couple and then to Hagrid. She thought she had locked that door, but apparently, Hagrid found a way in. Pushing her way beside Hagrid, she came across Mister Longbottom, blowing his nose into Hagrid's sleeves.

            "All of you! We must go! The Muggles are here, with cameras and lights and horrible things. They might hurt you. Oh, neither of you understand me," she said, staring at Neville's parents. She turned to Hagrid. "Tell them where we are going."

            "Ogwa!" he shouted. Suddenly, his face became pale, his bearded jaw drew limp and his eyes glistened. Slowly and softly he said, "Hogwarts."

            The Longbottoms screeched and howled. Both cupped their hands over their ears and ran in circles about the room. Hagrid, with a stern voice now shouted, "Hogwarts! Hogwarts! Hogwarts!"

            Tears streaked down the nurse's face. She coughed and tried to compose herself. In the distance, there was banging on the doors. Shouts rang from a Muggle man's mouth, something about witches and burning them.

            It didn't take long for the nurse to realize they were all in great danger. She poked at Hagrid's arms and said,

            "Take both of them to Hogwarts! Just follow me, please!"

            He nodded his head and clutched the two frantic Longbottoms. Then, with one large heave, he threw them over his shoulders. They continued to pound their fists, kick and shout. The nurse left the room with Hagrid following. They raced down the corridor until they came across a blank white wall at the end. A line of wood was on it for decoration and nailed onto it was bottle cap.

            "It's the portkey," the nurse said. She pressed the Coca Cola bottle cap and gulped loudly. Behind her orange flames busted through a window. Smoke clogged the doorway on the other side and glass shattered onto the ground. A mob of Muggles flew through the mess. The nurse gulped once more and stared at the bottle cap. With hope, it would take her straight to Hogsmead and from there, Hogwarts.

            The wooden boat lay on the side of the riverbank; inside it were an empty robe and two oars. A trail of footprints led away from the boat and vanished once they came across the pavement of the sidewalk. Down the row of Muggle houses tightly stacked together was Harry Potter. He walked slowly down the dimly lit street wearing just his pants and a wool sweater. His wand poked out of his back pocket but luckily Dudley's oversized sweater covered it completely.

            He had never been to Hermione's house before and barely knew what it looked like from what she had told him. Actually, he did not know the street name or number at all, just that it was in this part of London. After about thirty minutes of aimlessly walking, Harry came across a dentist office with the title "Granger & Granger." He knew both of Hermione's parents were in the field and there could not have been another Granger family practicing dentistry within a few blocks. And so, Harry knocked on the darkly lit office. It was well past closing time, but he still hoped someone was there. Unfortunately, there was no one.

            After waiting, Harry decided to sleep on the sidewalk until the morning hours. He assumed the Muggles would think he was a bum and leave him alone. Sluggishly, he slumped his body next to the brick wall and folded his arms to make himself a pillow. Both of his eyelids fell heavily, and his body limped over to the side.

            "Oh, Sirius," Harry said, staring at the closed casket.

            Then, the black door swung open, and a hand emerged from it. Cuffed along the wrists was a dress robe and fancy attire. Suddenly, Sirius's upper half moved forward, completely turned one hundred and eighty degrees, staring back at Harry. He flinched and fell backwards.

            "You're alive?" Harry asked horrified at the pale, blue skinned, and deformed godfather.

            "Who ever said I died?" Sirius replied and reached forward. His peeling hands tried to grasp Harry, but he again moved back.

            "No, you're dead, this can't be real," Harry mumbled.

            Sirius's face changed. It was no longer the resemblance of Harry's godfather, but a completely different man. His hair became fully, skin smooth and peachy colored, and he wore glasses much like Harry's. He had seen that face many times before in pictures, dreams and in the Erised Mirror.

            "Hello, Harry."

            "Dad? Dad!" Harry screamed and jumped forward. He smiled and drew tears and hugged his father as if Sirius was never there. The casket fell away into a white mist, and the two were now standing near a river with beautiful tulips surrounding them.

            Then, James Potter turned away and walked into the river. His entire body disappeared under the water and only small bubbles surfaced. Harry ran forward, screaming,

            "Come back! Come back!"

            Everything faded into white.

            "Oh dear, do you think he's all right?"

            "He's breathing. We better take him inside."

            Harry's body was lifted into the air. He could feel four hands underneath him as he floated. When he finally opened his eyes, Harry found himself lying on a red, vinyl sofa near a receptionist desk. Two Muggles stood in front of him.

            "Are you hurt? Shall we call the hospital?"

            "No," Harry said and sat upright. "I'm perfectly fine. Are you Mrs. Granger?"

            "Why yes. Do I know you?" the woman asked. She didn't look very much like Hermione. Her hair was sleek and smooth, and her teeth didn't protrude out at all. Wait; there was something in her face. Yes, her eyes. Those were Hermione's eyes.

            "Not exactly. I'm sure you've heard of me though. I'm Harry Potter. I'm a friend of Hermione."

            "Oh, yes! She talks about you very much. You've known her quite a while."

            Harry nodded. "Going on 8 years now."

            "My word, how the time flies. Are you looking for her?"

            "Yes."

            "She should still be home. You better catch her before she runs off again."

            "I'm sorry, but I don't know where your home is."

            "It's not too far. We'll call you a cab and send you there."

            Harry's eyes shifted and he sighed. "I'm sorry again, but I didn't bring any money with me."

            "Don't be silly, it's on us," Hermione's mother said. "And have some sugar free gum too!" She handed over a handful of goodies from a large, clear bowl.

            "Thank you," Harry said and waited.

            A small, Muggle cab pulled up on the left side of the road. Harry jumped in, closed the door and flew back; the cab sped down the road quickly and ran through the first red light. When the driver went through the second one, Harry became very concerned.

            "Sir, there's no rush. I have plenty of time to get to the Granger's."

            "Oh, you're not going there," he said and laughed.

            Harry's brow arched. "But the Grangers called you to take me to their house."

            "I know," said the cab driver.  

He continued speeding and turned a right corner sharply. Harry slid down the leather seat and smacked his face into the glass. Another corner, now to the left, and Harry slid now to the right side. His stomach was twisting and churning.

            "Stop it, now! Where are you taking me?" Harry asked. He thought about using his wand, but with all the chaos, he knew it would only bring more attention to him.

            "Shut up," he responded.

After another minute of racing down the Muggle streets, the cab stopped abruptly. Harry sat, wondering whether or not to run for it. If he did, he would be lost and have no one to help him. He didn't even know Hermione's phone number.

            _It's now or never,_ Harry thought. The cab driver unlocked the doors and got out of the front seat. Right when the front door closed, Harry bolted to the right side of the cab, flung the door open and ran. Behind him, the driver shouted,

            "Wizard! Get back here!"

            _How did the company know?_ Harry thought. What he didn't know was that Hermione's family was long under suspicion for having a witch in their family. And now, a list was created of all suspected families. When the Grangers had called, the company knew right away that they'd be transporting a wizard or a witch.

            Next to the cab on the left side of the street was a police station. The cab driver turned his head and started shouting to them. It wouldn't be long until the police were after him, so Harry just continued running down the street. His wand was still in his pocket, and Harry frantically tried to come up with some spell or enchantment that could help him.

            There was no one to turn to now. If he asked a Muggle for help, he'd be turned in. If he asked a wizard, it would draw even more attention, and he'd surely be arrested. Then it dawned on him. Mister Corryton told him to look into the deaths of other Hogwart's students. He could think of only two, not including Chad, and they were Cedric Diggory and the Fly. Perhaps their parents could help him, or at least get him off the streets.

 Amos Diggory worked for the Ministry of Magic… Harry knew it would be impossible to get into the Ministry with all the Muggles about. He had to do something illegal; he had to do something he had little practice with at all; he had to Disapparate.


	10. Breaking the Rules

Chapter X: Breaking the Rules

Pop. 

"It's a wizard!"

Harry found himself lying on a street corner. Footsteps approached him and stopped shortly right next to his head. He rolled over onto his stomach and tried to push himself off the ground. Everything was a bit dizzy. For his first time Disapparating, he hadn't done a horrible job at it. Most importantly, he was alive and from the looks of the buildings around him, he wasn't too far away from the Ministry.

Surrounding Harry was a small group of Muggles. They each held digital cameras and cell phones and flashed their gadgets at Harry. To make his dizziness worse, Harry could no longer see from the blinding lights.

"Please, stop it. I'm, I'm not a wizard. It was just a magic trick."

"Trick my ass," a Muggle yelled. "You appeared out of nowhere, just like the other one."

"Other one?" Harry asked.

"Yes, the red haired man. He was out here earlier. Popped out of the thin air he did."

Harry nodded. "I see. Well, I assure you, I am no wizard. Now, I have to go."

"Where are you going? We can join you," the same Muggle said, still holding his mobile camera phone.

Harry tried to walk past the touring group, and for the most part, they let him go. He squeezed by and darted for the alleyway just across the street. The Muggles continued flashing their cameras, but of course, they were only getting shots of Harry's back as he ran. He could hear the Muggle talking to his friends.

"He's going to use that telephone like the others! Come on, get your thumbs ready." Every Muggle adjusted their cameras and followed Harry to the edge of the alley, all waiting for him to walk into the booth.

Harry did as he tried to ignore the group. Just as Ron had done, he picked up the phone, dialed the numbers and waited. Eventually, he heard the receptionist's panicked voice, some mumbling and then the booth started to move. White light blasted at Harry and several more clicks followed.

After a few seconds, Harry was descending into the Atrium, which of course was just as chaotic as it was earlier that day. Nobody actually noticed his arrival. In fact, it seemed each wizard was more worried about himself and the whereabouts of his family.

Well, a Muggle really couldn't capture a wizard because he could just Disapparate or use his wand. However, Muggles have been known to burn witches from time to time, and it's much harder to Disapparate under pressure and when you're body is burning in flames.

It did not take long for Harry to discover the whereabouts of Ron. He had just entered the Ministry of Magic when he noticed a crowd piled in one office. The witches and wizards were glued to an old, mid 70's television set. From behind, Harry could spot a flaming red haired boy.

"Ron!"

He turned around and gasped at the sight of his best friend. Immediately, he jumped up off the floor and literally leaped across a few wizards. Harry leaned forward and hugged him back.

"How did you get here?"

"I Disapparated."

"Really? When did you get your license?"

"I didn't."

Ron's mouth opened wide and then turned into a mischievous smirk. "Wicked. I was s'posed to get mine in a few months, but from the looks of things, I don't think that's gonna happen, mate."

"No. I've been hunted for the last day by Muggles. They're acting like a bunch of star-struck barbarians."

"I know! Have you been watching the news?" Harry shook his head. "The world's been affected by this plague!"

"The world? You mean it's not just in London?"

Ron nodded his head and pointed at the television. "I saw the Durmstrang Institute from that box. And it doesn't look like they know what's going on either."

"I have to tell you something important, Ron. Over here," Harry said and pointed Ron to the corner of the room.

There was one empty chair, and Harry sat down in it, scooting over for Ron. Then, he began to explain what had happened to him starting with the visit to Hogwarts, and Chad, the Corrytons, Hermione's parents and all the cameras outside the Ministry.

"Blimey, this can't be good."

"What I don't understand is how Amos Diggory, Cedric's father, is connected to all this. Is he still working here?"

"As far as I know," Ron said. "He might even be in this room."

Harry lifted his head and probed each arguing wizard's face. There were so many of them in such a tight space that it was hard to get a good look of everyone. But low and behold, guess who was sitting with his legs curled up on the windowsill?

Yes, it was Amos Diggory. He looked very much the same the last time Harry had seen him, which was during Cedric's funeral. He wore a glum, disheartening face.

"Mister Diggory," Harry said as he attempted to push through the crowd. Ron followed him closely. When he finally made it, Harry repeated but a bit louder, "Mister Diggory."

He looked up. "What?"

"I don't know if you remember me but—"

"Of course I do. My Cedric beat you in that Triwizard's Tournament."

Harry looked over at Ron who gave back the same puzzled face. But Harry didn't want to question Cedric's father about it. If he thought his son had won, then that was what happened.

"Yes, he did."

"A glorious defeat it was," he said.

Again, Harry agreed. "Oh yes. Mister Diggory—"

"Just call me Amos."

"Alright, Amos… Do you happen to know anything about what's happened today?"

He smiled. "Of course!" Harry's face brightened, but that shine didn't last long. "It's all over the news. The Muggles can see us. I'm not very fond of those type, no one in my house really is."

"I see. So, you don't know what caused it?"

"Haha! If I did, don't you think I'd stop it? Dear boy, or wait, young man is it now? I heard you've come of age." Harry nodded. "Splendid. My Cedric was of age… Do you know that my wife still keeps all of his things in his room?"

Harry didn't know why Amos was telling him this. Just like all the other things he had said, Harry nodded his head in agreement.

"Oh yes, she wishes you had died and Cedric lived."

"That's a terrible thing to say," Ron interrupted.

"Is it so terrible, Ron? She lost her only son. Of course she'd do anything to bring him back…" Harry paused and turned to Ron. They both stared at each other until Ron caught on that Harry had just thought of something.

"I s'pose so, Harry. Gee, my dad's calling us!" Ron said and grabbed Harry's arm. They started to head out of the room.

"I didn't hear him," Amos mumbled. "Maybe my hearing's going bad. No, no, my ears are just fine." He continued talking to himself long after Ron and Harry left.

"Ron, what if Cedric's mother did something to make Hogwarts visible?"

"I dunno. Why would she do that, and how could she?"

Harry shrugged. "She hates Muggles obviously, and I don't think Chad's mother is found of them either."

"I thought Chad's mum married one."

"She did, but they _are_ divorced now."

Ron sighed. "Okay, so they don't like Muggles. What good would it do them to make Hogwarts visible? The Muggles would be gaining from it more than anything."

"Maybe not, Ron. But I have feeling they have something to do with this all."

"Fine, so what are we going to do about it?"

Harry thought hard. "We need proof that they are involved. Do you think you could Disapparate?"

"I failed my first test!" Ron shouted. "I tried really hard too."

"You never practiced," Harry pointed out.

"I did, plenty o' times. I just never did it right."

"Well, do it right this time. We have to get to the Diggory's home, and I don't see any other way to get there besides Disapparating."

Nerves shook throughout Ron's body. Maybe it was okay for Harry to Disapparate illegally, but Ron could only think about the horrible things that could go wrong. The last time he tried it, Ron found himself inside a dumpster a long three miles from where he was supposed to be. When he failed the test miserably, his 'permit' was taken away for three months.

Then again, Ron knew his best friend needed him. Harry had saved him plenty of times, and he never really asked for much in return. Finally, Ron nodded his head nervously while giving out a loud sigh of unease.

"Good. We can Disapparate right outside this room if you want."

"I don't want to do any of this," Ron mumbled.

"Look, Ron, if you're really that scared, I'll understand," Harry said and placed his hand on Ron's shoulder.

"I'm not scared!"

"Of course you are," Harry said and smiled. "It's okay. I'll be outside if you need me."

After Harry left the room, Ron stood there deciding whether or not to go. It was easy to say yes but his body decided it was better to stand there shaking. And then he thought about his brother, Bill, once again and how those Muggles treated him. If going with Harry was the only way to end it all, it was an easy choice.

_Pop._


	11. The Raven

Chapter XI: The Raven

            The streets were covered with reporters, school children and a few wizards in disguise. Inside Honeydukes, a very tall, bearded man appeared. His head banged against the ceiling, knocking down a few chocolate covered broomsticks. Hanging off Hagrid's shoulders were the Longbottoms who had ceased their screaming.

            "Who's back there?" a young male's voice asked.

            A slim, tall fellow with dirty brown hair and protruding front teeth emerged. On his blue blazer was a badge with the name 'Colin' engraved upon it. Judging by his attire, he worked at Honeydukes, most likely a part time job.

            "Hagrid?"

            The place seemed familiar to the half giant. And that boy who knew his name… Hagrid knew he had seen that face before. Yes, it was when he used to teach at Hogwarts in a class about magical creatures. It all came back to him slowly.

            "Colin… Colin," Hagrid read the nametag and searched for a last time. It hit him. "Colin Creevy."

            "Yes, that's me all right! I thought you went and got insane."

            "I did," Hagrid admitted. "But, I'm… I'm ok… For now." It was still a bit difficult to form full words and sentences.

            Colin ogled at the mess of broken chocolate and spilled Bernie Botts. Surrounding Hagrid was a wall of luscious treats, ranging from raspberry tarts to mocha berry froths. Dripping off the back wall was a gushing waterfall of honey, a fairly new addition to the store. Collecting the oozing sweetness were small red buckets, each with a price of 5 sickles.

            "Who are they?" Colin asked, spotting the two strangers slumped over Hagrid's shoulders.

            "They… They're with me," Hagrid said. "I don't s'pose yeh are goin' back to Hogwarts."

Finally, his sentences were clear and normal once again.

            "My shift doesn't end for another hour, but I can leave early. No one's around. But you can't leave the store from there," said Colin as he pointed at the front door. "Them Muggles keep trying to interview me."

            "I see. What about a back door?"

            Colin nodded. "Well, there's a passageway under the floorboards. But I don't think you can fit. Your friends might."

            Hagrid tilted his head toward the now mellow Longbottoms. "They ain't in any condition to be left alone."

            "Oh. Well, we can take the mountain path then. Out the side door and around the hills and through a tunnel that leads just outside the lake."

            "How do yeh know about that?"

            Colin smirked. "Sometimes I sneak off during my breaks to see my girlfriend. She's in the Gryffindor House. Her name's Maybelle."

             "All right. We'll go that way." Hagrid placed down the Longbottoms and stared at them in the eyes. "Yeh follow me!" But they didn't move.

            "What's wrong with them?" asked Colin.

            "They're afraid of seeing their son again, of seeing Neville." But the couple didn't twitch or scream or moan. "I don't think he's gonna be at Hogwarts anyway. Come on yeh two."

            And then it happened. Mister Longbottom walked forward and nodded his head. Mrs. Longbottom followed her husband's lead. Hagrid smiled, nodded back and the group of four, including Colin, headed for the side door.

            The Diggory's home was marvelous. It was standing four stories high with glass fixtures curving around the sides and a dome encasing the roof. The front steps spiraled one story high and were glistening in silver and copper. A few rubies were etched into the large, archway of a front door.

            Harry landed with his legs spread a part right on top of the railing. His face turned purple and his cheeks puffed. He fell to the side and tumbled onto a stair. His jewels throbbed in pain. As he crossed his legs and heaved in for air, Harry realized that he had did it once again. Disapparating was natural to him.

            Unfortunately, it wasn't so for Ron. He hadn't reappeared at all. After a few minutes, Harry wobbled to his feet, his left hand clutching his aching parts. He regained balance by holding onto the railing.

            "Ron!" Harry shouted. But he was nowhere in sight.

            There was no use waiting around for him. With Ron's luck, he was probably in the next town over. Harry turned around and hopped up the steps until he found himself standing on a marble balcony. The jeweled archway stood before him.

            "Is anybody home?" Harry asked after pounding his fist on the side of the archway.

            A woman with her hair braided upwards and still wearing her bed gown answered him. She walked through the doorless archway and stared at Harry. Her eyes were fiercely green and her brows were plucked into a very thin line. It looked as though she slept in her makeup. Rubbed across her cheek was a pale lipstick that barely glossed at all over her lips.

            "What do you want?" she barked.

            "I didn't mean to wake you, I'm sorry."

            "It's 5 in the morning. What did you expect me to be doing? Having a cup of tea?"

            Harry shrugged. "I haven't been keeping track of the time."

            "Bloody hell you haven't. You damn Muggle reporters. I don't have anything to say to yall. Good night."

            "Wait!" Harry shouted as she turned her back. "I'm not a Muggle! I'm Harry Potter."

            She stopped, turned her head in the darkness. Both of her green eyes glistened in the dark like a cat. "You're… Yes, you're Harry Potter. Come inside my dear boy, come inside..." She hissed and disappeared into the darkness of her home.

            Harry followed her slowly, wondering if it were better just to go find Ron and come back later. But, his body already moved forward into the dimly lit home. Five candles lit up as Harry walked by them, each of them spewing a different color.

            "Over here," Mrs. Diggory said.

            Her voice came from not too far away. Harry turned into the living room and found four glorious couches. One was made from two bears, with two grizzly heads for the sides. The other three were a little more normal, covered in a black velvet cloth with white throw pillows tossed all over them.

            The woman stood next to a fireplace. It was burnt out and partially boarded up with plywood.

            "What brings you here?" she asked as she rimmed her finger around a glass cup.

            "I have some questions," Harry began. "About what's been happening."

            "You mean with all the Muggle reports?"

            "Yes."

            Mrs. Diggory nodded her head, placed down her cup and walked over to Harry. She patted him on the back and motioned him to sit down on the grizzly couch. He did, while resisting at first, and she sat right next to him.

            "Why would you think I'm involved? Just out of curiosity."

            "I didn't say that," Harry corrected her. "I just had some questioned about it."

            "Well, why come to me? Of all people?"

            "Well, I had just spoken to Mister Diggory…"

            She hissed. "_Him_. What lies has he told you? He's gone mad since Cedric died. I don't blame him."

            "I know, you wished I had died and not him."

            "Nonsense! I would never wish another wizard dead," she said. "Who told you that lie?"

            "Your husband actually."

            "He's a lying drunk, he is."

            Harry was stunned. Amos Diggory was a very proud wizard. Sure, he seemed a bit off today but with all that was happening, that was to be expected. Many years ago at the Quidditch World Cup, Harry remembered meeting him. He did not seem drunk. A liar, well, he did think Cedric had won.

            "Pardon me, but I'm not really here to discuss him… I just wanted to know if you knew anything about the enchantments being broken."

            "No," she replied and looked over at the empty cup now sitting on the sill of the fireplace.

            She was lying. Harry could see the way her eyes fluttered and her face became a bit pink. He knew she was hiding something. But Harry really couldn't accuse her without evidence. And that was the reason he was really there wasn't it.

            _Pop._

A red haired boy appeared on top of the couch sitting across from Harry. He lay still, shaking and his eyes were closed tightly.

            "Ron! You did it! You did it perfectly!" Harry shouted.

            Mrs. Diggory jumped up at once and ran to Ron's side. Slowly, Ron turned over and opened his eyes. Harry came into focus first and then he noticed a woman towering over him. He jolted back a bit.

            "I'm alive," he said patting himself all over.

            "Yes, my dear. I suppose you're a friend of Harry's?"

            Ron nodded. "I can't believe I did it."

            "That was brilliant," Harry said. "Mrs. Diggory, this is my best friend, Ron."

            "Should I be expecting any more guests?" She slurred on the s's.

            "No," Harry said and waved Ron over to him. "Actually, I think Ron and I are going to leave."

            Harry turned around, grabbed Ron's arm and pulled him toward the door that lead into the candle lit hallway. Ron was still beaming with pride that he had Disapparated perfectly. Just as they reached the door, a cloud of bright white blocked their path.

            "You're not going anywhere."

            Ron and Harry again turned. But inside of Mrs. Diggory glaring back at them, another creature appeared. It was a very large bird, a raven that was at least five times its normal size. The raven stared at the two young wizards with fierce, green eyes.

            "Is that Mrs. Diggory?" Ron asked.

            "I think so… She's an animagus."


	12. The Key to Atlantis

Chapter XII: Key to Atlantis

            The black-feathered raven spread its humongous wings. Two-foot long feathers fell as the wings expanded more than the width of the room. A horrible shriek emerged from the raven's beak and forced both Ron and Harry to cover their ears.

            "Make her stop," Ron squealed.

            Harry fidgeted to find his hidden wand, still covered by Dudley's extra long, worn out sweater. Finally, he gripped it and swung it forward. How was he supposed to stop an animagus? Mrs. Diggory was obviously very powerful if she was able to transform so easily.

            "Stupefy!" Harry yelled.

            The raven was stunned briefly. Ron sighed and turned to Harry.

            "We better make a run for it," he said.

            "Right. I hope this works," Harry said and then pointed his wand at the doors.

Just as he was about to cast another spell, the raven awoke and fluttered her wings. A terrible wind blew against Harry and Ron's backs, forcing them to fall forward. However, Harry still focused his wand at the door and shouted,

"Alohomora!"

The two young wizards made a run for it. Soaring right behind them was the raven, her green eyes glowing in the dark. Harry was in the lead and ran the opposite direction which he came into the house from. Down the corridor was a kitchen and against a brick wall lining the side was a doorknob.

"Hurry up!" Ron yelled when he caught up.

Harry struggled to open the door, until he realized there was a key hole. "Alohomora," Harry enchanted but the door did not open this time.

"What's wrong?" Ron asked.

"I dunno. But I don't see any other doors in this room." Ron shook his head and then grabbed Harry's wand. "What in bloody hell do you think you're doing?"

"Don't worry, mate. I've been practicing this one, honestly." Ron cleared his throat and clearly said, "Evanesco!"

The door disappeared.

"A vanishing spell? Very nice," Harry said and grabbed his wand back.

The two ran through the doorway and tumble down a flight of stairs. First Harry fell and then Ron right behind him. A hard, cold floor broke Harry's fall. Immediately, Ron's body plopped right on top of Harry's.

"Get off," Harry mumbled as he tried to roll over.

"Sorry."

But before they could get up, a large bird flocked its wings from the top of the staircase. Luckily, she was too big to fit through the narrow staircase and was trapped in the kitchen. After a few seconds, she fluttered off somewhere else.

Harry got up to his feet, pulled Ron, and stared at the dimly light room. It was very damp, and very cold. Even through Harry's shoes, he could feel the floor was wet and sticky. Unable to find a lamp, Harry said, "Lumos."

The room became much more brighter and clearer. Off against the wall was a metal table with thin tubular legs and a smooth, flat surface. Sitting on it were bottles of unknown liquids, parchments full of herbs and a strange machine that Harry had never seen before.

"Harry, I think I found something."

Ron was standing next to a bookcase full of dusty, thick booklets with gold siding. In Ron's hands was a book with funny lettering all over it. Apparently, Ron had never seen such writing before, but Harry had.

"That's in ancient Atlantis."

"How do you know?" Ron asked.

"Because, Cho gave me a glass figurine of it. On the bottom, it had a symbol just like that one." Harry pointed to the top symbol that looked like a square with a smiley face inside of it.

"It's really heavy," Ron said.

He struggled to carry the book. Using his left hand and balancing the book in his right, Ron attempted to open it. First, he turned over the hard cover, which revealed a shiny object inside of it.

"What's this?" Ron asked himself.

Instead of pages of writing, there was one large cutout just big enough to fit the heavy, copper key. It had a round handle and a jagged end to it. Harry stared over Ron's shoulder to get a better look and gasped in amazement.

"I have that key."

"How could you? It's right here."

"No, when I went to the Owl Post. Hagrid had sent me a postcard for my birthday a few years back. When Eliza, a female goblin, got the present for me, I unwrapped it, and it was a key just like this one."

"This isn't just any key, Harry. It's very old. Just look at the inscription on the side."

Harry looked over some strange symbols down the page. He didn't understand anything, but he knew that the key Mrs. Diggory had was the same exact one he had gotten.

"The key to Atlantis," Harry said.

"That's just a legend. I even know that. One key that can open up Atlantis to any powerful wizard… I don't see the point of it. You can just Disapparate there or use the Floo Powder if you have to."

"This key must do something else then… What a minute, the legend says that anyone who uses this key can reveal Atlantis to them? Right? It doesn't say open up, it says reveal. What if Mrs. Diggory used it? She must have stolen this key from someone very powerful and when she tried to use it on Atlantis, it became visible."

"Great story, Harry, but that still doesn't prove that's why all the enchantments were broken."

"But what you're holding is proof that she's involved. Come on, Ron, we have to show this to…"

Usually, when they were running about in Hogwarts, they could turn to Dumbledore. But they weren't at Hogwarts anymore. Luckily, there was still one group Harry trusted. The Order of the Phoenix.

            Cho Chang slept soundly in her soft, cotton bed. Sharing the loft with her was another apprentice studying the ancient wizards. Her name was Elise Wings. She had graduated from Hogwarts the same year as her and was from the Ravenclaw House. The prior year she had lost her good friend, the Fly, but that didn't stop her graduating.

            Late that night, Elise got out of bed and headed out of the room. After tripping over piles of clothing, banging her toe on a desk, and kicking over a basket of garage, she escaped the pigsty of a room.

            "Where are you going?" Cho asked.

            "For a walk," Elise said.

            "It's 2 AM," Cho mumbled as she stared at the red glowing numbers. "Go back to sleep."

            "I can't. Don't worry about me. I'll be back before dawn," she said and left.

            However, Cho knew better than to let Elise leave. Two nights before, she had disappeared during the night. Cho only knew this because when she woke up, Elise wasn't in her bed or in the building. An hour later, Elise returned with a panicked, flush look but denied anything was wrong.

            This time, Cho wanted to see where she was going. She threw the covers off and threw on a fuzzy bathrobe. Then, she grabbed her broomstick and headed out of their room. The corridor of their stone apartment was quiet. The staircase to the bottom floor was just around the corner.

            Cho mounted her broom, and lifted off. She zoomed down the hallway and out the balcony window, completing avoiding the staircase. Down below was Elise, hooded with her ivory robe, and running off toward the center of the city.

            Following her from the sky, Cho quietly moved. Whenever Elise stopped or looked around, Cho would hide behind a rooftop or tree. Luckily, the city of Atlantis had tons of buildings, all stone and all closely together. A few trees remained and only lived thanks to the enchantments on them.

            "Why is she going in there?" Cho asked herself.

            Elise ran inside the Power Plant. This was no ordinary plant. It did not run on coal, or oil, or electricity. It ran on a magical source, some sort of stone that never could be destroyed or drained of its power. Other few wizards were assigned there, mainly as guards. But for some reason, they were not posted at the entrance. Elise was able to walk in unnoticeably.

            Well, with the exception of Cho. Using her brilliant seeking skills, Cho raced downward and sped quickly to the Power Plant. She stopped short and hid behind a tree when a group of three strangers walked by.

            "Is this the place?" a girl asked.

            "Yes. Remember, what Sturgis said. No body is allowed to see. If they do, we'll mess up the whole time line."

            "Isn't that what we're here for?" another young man's voice said.

            "We're here to stop some people from making a very big mistake," said the girl again. "Are you sure this is the right time? We should have seen them by now."

            "It was your time ball," the same boy said. "Sturgis was the one that set it, not me."

            Cho leaned forward, trying to get a good look at the bunch, but it was very hard to see so late at night. Suddenly, her broomstick fell over.

            "Did you hear that?"

            "Someone's watching us."

            "I knew this was a bad idea," the boy said.

            The group haulted and stood quietly. Cho's hand reached down to get her broom, and  spotting it, the girl whispered

            "Over there…"

            However, Cho fell over trying to get a good grip on her stick. Her face fell sideways, facing the direction of the group. She saw three sets of feet, two definitely male and other a girl, just like the voices.

            "I don't think this is the right time anyway. We have to go back, Harry. Give me the Time Turner."

            Suddenly the group disappeared from sight before Cho could see their faces but she swore she had heard those voices before. And what name did that girl call? Cho thought she heard a name, but she wasn't sure what it is. Whoever they were, they were waiting for someone or something to happen....


	13. The Order of the Phoenix

Chapter XIII: The Order of the Phoenix

            A fire blazed through downtown London. It stretched for three blocks, consuming several buildings, both Muggle and non. Harry and Ron apparated one block away, and fortunately, only received a few bumps and niches.

            Before either of them could wake up, a pay phone rang a few feet away from Ron's head. It ceaselessly rang its bells until finally, Ron lifted his hand and clutched the phone. He pulled its wire as close as it would stretch and then crawled his body forward a bit.

            "Ron Weasley?"

            "Who are you?"

            Harry turned over. "Who are you talking to, Ron?"

            "Shh," Ron hushed to Harry and then held the phone closer to his ear and mouth. "Excuse me, how did you know my name?"

            "Because I called you. Listen, it's urgent that you and Harry meet me at a secure location. Your friend has already found me."

            "Friend? Who are you?"

            "Oh, that's right, that's in the future. I'm Sturgis Podmore; you've met me before. I want you to go to the Firehouse one block away from you. Do you understand?"

            "Yes," Ron said, and he hung up.

            Harry stood up and looked back and forth from the phone to Ron. "Could you explain to me what just happened?"

            "I'm not quite sure. That was a man named Sturgis Podmore… He wanted us to go to the Firehouse."

            "Podmore, from the Order of the Phoenix? I thought he was sent to Azkaban."

            "He was, but it was only for a short while. Not even a year… He said something about our friend already finding him, but that that was in the future."

            Harry shook his head, having no answers either. Then, he looked over the crowd of people who luckily were too busy staring at the blaze to notice Harry and Ron appearing out of thin air. Just down the right side of the block Harry spotted a tall, brick building that had wide, red garage doors on the front.

            "It's over there," Harry told Ron. And with that, the two were off.

            Inside the Firehouse there were no trucks, no firemen and no Dalmatians. Instead, an empty room stood with one shiny, silver pole connecting the bottom floor to the top. When Harry and Ron arrived, they knocked on the front red door but no one answer. The door was open, and so Harry lightly pushed it open… With caused the door to unhinge from the wood and fall, creating a loud thump and heap of dust to float into the air.

            A shadow of a figure came through the cloud, but Harry could not see it clearly yet. As it came closer, the curves and waves of the long hair gave away that it was a girl. Finally, the dust spread into the air, and the girl stepped forward. Ron jumped and kissed her smack on the lips.

            "Hermione," Harry said.

            After both Hermione and Ron were done kissing, which lasted a good 15 seconds, Hermione turned to Harry and gave him a hug.

            "I knew you two would come again."

            "Again?"

            "Mister Podmore is waiting upstairs," Hermione said and showed Ron and Harry a hidden stairwell off to the side.

            Toward the top of the stairs, a straw haired man stood with a square face and broad shouldered body. He wore Muggle clothes, perhaps to blend in with them, but he still looked very much the same as he did from three years ago.

            "Wonderful, the trio is together, much sooner than before."

            "Before?" said Ron.

            "That's right, I keep forgetting. Well, I might as well tell you now."

Sturgis threw a strange looking ball onto the only table in the room. It was a wooden plank, only three feet hair, with one leg missing an inch from it, making the whole thing wobbly. He then turned to Ron and Harry and smiled.

"In two days from now, you two will send Hermione to find me. She will be in Ireland, brushing up on their many magical creatures. I will also be there. You send Hermione to me and explain your dilemma. You chose me because I know very well how to break into the secret parts of the Ministry. I will go and steal the Time Turner that Hermione used to use—"

"But if this all happens in the future, how are you two here now?" Ron asked.

"The Time Turner, Mister Weasley! Try to piece my story together. Anyway, when we finally came back right here, in this very firehouse, to tell both of you we had gotten the Time Turner, you two were gone. We're not sure what happened to either of you in two days from now. Perhaps locked up in some prison. Instead of trying to find you, we came back in time two days."

"Okay, I think I get it. But what happens to the Hermione of this time? And Podmore Sturgis? Aren't they still in Ireland?"

Sturgis sighed. "Yes, one of the many paradoxes. They are there, and they will go and get the Time Turner again, and come back here again… It's a loop really I think. Try not to think too hard about it."

Harry nodded. "All right, now that we have the Time Turner, where are we supposed to go with it?"

Hermione stepped forward. "You actually came up with the idea, Harry. You knew the key to Atlantis, the one you had and one that Mrs. Diggory had, had something to do with it all. So, we decided to go back to Atlantis and find out what was going on there."

"Wait, we did that already?" Ron asked.

"No, Ron, we still have to do that."

Ron placed his hands over his head and muttered, "I'm getting a head ache."

 "Temporal Physics, Ron," Hermione said. "Don't worry, really. All you have to know is that all three of us must go back to Atlantis before all of this chaos began. Mister Podmore, will you do the honors?"

He nodded. "Call me Sturgis, my dear." He then grabbed the Time Turner and started twisting it and turning it. He then gave it to Hermione.

"Wait, won't that just take us back in time? How will that get us into Atlantis?" Ron asked, huddled next to Hermione and Harry.

"We made a few adjustments," she whispered.

Suddenly, the world around disappeared.

Sturgis didn't have to wait long for the three to reappear. Within a second, the group reappeared with fluttered and confused looks on their faces. They turned to Sturgis and Hermione rushed over saying,

"We've got a problem. I think someone saw us."

"Was it the one who destroyed the enchantments?"

Hermione shook her head. "I don't think so. But it was too late anyway. Atlantis was already visible. We have to go back earlier."

Sturgis nodded, but then looked away. "If someone saw you, the timeline could already be changed."

"Isn't that what we're doing in the first place?" Harry asked. "Even if something has changed, however minor and big it is, we're going to go back earlier and prevent it all in the first place!"

"Yes, what about your key, Harry?" Ron said.

"Your right… But I left it in Hogwarts. Unless my future self got it for me and you already have it?"

Hermione shook her head. "I'm afraid not. You said Mrs. Diggory had one too. I still don't think that's possible."

"Hermione, I saw the key in her book. It was real. And Harry says he has one too, and I believe him."

"You don't understand," she began. "There is only one key to Atlantis, not too. One of them must be a fake."

"I don't think Hagrid would give me a fake key for my birthday," Harry said.

"Alright, so that means Mrs. Diggory's key is a fake… Oh, Harry, that's what caused the enchantments to break! It's so obvious."

"Of course, _so_ obvious," Ron said and rolled his eyes.

Hermione continued anyway. "Only the real key to Atlantis can make it visible. She must have gotten a copy of yours somehow, Harry. When she tried to use it, Atlantis became visible. But it must have corrupted the system of enchantments like a virus."

"I follow you, Hermione. But I still don't understand why she would go to Atlantis in the first place," Harry said.

"That's why we have to stop her from using her key."

Ron nodded. "So, we use the Time Turner, get there right when she is about to use it, when Harry noticed something weird in those mirrors, right? And stop her outside of Atlantis."

"No, Ron, not outside," Hermione said. "You have to Disapparate first to Atlantis, Apparate inside of it, and go the Power Source."

Ron didn't question her. She obviously read about Atlantis in a book somewhere and knew what she was talking about. The three huddled together and began discussing their plans. Sturgis would interrupt every few seconds with more suggestions. After a good hour, they decided what to do.

First stop… Hogwarts.


	14. The Hogwarts Haven

Chapter XIV: The Hogwarts Haven

            Hagrid's foot got caught in the mud again. It was a horrid journey to Hogwarts, but it was better than taking the road and running into crazed Muggles. Colin Creevy led the way with the Longbottoms walking besides him. Maybe it was the fresh air or just being away from their cell, but the Longbottoms seemed so much calmer and much more normal. Well, they weren't normal by any means.

            "I wonder where that nurse went," Hagrid told himself. "Ah, she'll be fine."

            "There's the tunnel," Colin said eagerly. "You may have to crawl a bit. I'm afraid its not meant for people like you."

            "People like me?" Hagrid lifted his chin. "I've been in rougher spots, thank yeh. I'll be just fine."

            Colin smirked and shrugged. He turned around and pushed aside a large bundle of grass and hay twined together with rope. It was bigger than Colin, but fairly light. When Colin pushed it aside, a dark hole against the mossy hill was revealed.

            "Follow me then," Colin said and rushed forward.

            Hagrid sighed and walked behind him, bending his head downward. As they trekked through the tunnel, twisting and turning every way, Hagrid had to keep bending down more. The roof seemed to fall upon him as he moved. Toward the end, he was practically crawling.

            After about fifteen minutes, Colin finally announced,

            "We're almost there. Hagrid, would you move this wall for me? It's a bit heavy. Takes me a whole ten minutes to do it myself, it does."

            Hagrid spotted the speckles of light fluttering through a small crack. He gripped the side of the rock and heaved it to the side, revealing an opening. After he knocked down the wall completely, he rolled forward onto the mossy hill.

            Colin walked behind him, as did the Longbottoms, just walking in a zombie like trance.  Hagrid got to his feet and stretched out his limbs. It was amazing. Right below the hill was the lake that Hagrid used to boat the first years across. It was untouched and beautiful.

            "Wait, where's your boat?" Colin asked panicked.

            "Should be right over there," Hagrid said. "I always keep it there."

            "Where?"

            "Right over…" Hagrid paused.

The small dock off to the side was empty. A limp rope hung into the water, attached to nothing. Baffled, both Colin and Hagrid walked over to the side of the lake, with the Longbottoms following of course. They would have to walk around the lake without the boat, or swim… But the Longbottoms were in no condition to do that. Suddenly, their answer came.

            The trio and Sturgis set the Time Turner for the present time, but the location, Hogwarts. Even though Disapparating was not allowed on Hogwarts' ground, a Time Turner could be used, as Hermione well knew about from her adventures during her 4th year.

            "Everybody in one piece?" Sturgis asked.

            The group appeared together, and luckily, intact. They stood before grand steps leading straight into the Hogwarts castle. Each of them looked at one another, and smiled, realizing that it had worked.

            "Oh my god," Hermione gasped.

            "What is it?" Ron asked and clutched her. "Did you hurt yourself?"

            "No! Look!" She shouted and pointed toward the edge of the lake. There stood a half giant and Colin Creevy. Behind them were two strangers to her.

            "I'm I seeing things," Harry said.

            "Then we all must be seeing things."

            "Harry!" Hagrid shouted from across the lake.

            "Is he really there? Is he really shouting my name?"

            "Yes, Harry, he is!" Hermione said with glee.

            Harry took a moment to catch his balance and breathe. His eyes dripped with watery tears, his lip quivered and his heart pounced like it never beat before. He wanted to scream back but his throat formed a lump in it.

            Ron slapped Harry on the back and pushed him forward. Just as he did, Harry opened his mouth and yelled with a voice only used once before, when calling on his patronus,

            "HAGRID!"

            Harry fell to his knees, but kept staring at his beloved friend. He wish came true. Hagrid was back.

            "I'm comin' Harry, just wait there," Hagrid said.

            He jumped into the water. The half-giant sunk his boots into the soaking sands and weeds and dragged himself across the shore. Colin thought about joining him, but instead, turned around to run around the lake. The Longbottoms followed Colin's lead.

            But Hagrid kept on swimming. Well, it was more of a walk really. The water reached his chin, and then covered his mouth, but he didn't stop. When he came to the shore near Harry, only the frizzy brown and gray hair on top of his head could be seen. Eventually, he came up from the water, drenched and cold, but he still ran.

            Harry and Hagrid embraced each other like long lost friends. Even though it had been less than a year since Hagrid was sent away, it felt like a century had gone by. Perhaps it was because Harry was starting to lose hope that Hagrid would ever return.

            That didn't matter now. The two held each other, Harry's eyes just as wet as Hagrid's. Snot poured from Harry's nostrils, yet, he didn't bother to wipe it away. He was too busy clutching onto his friend. It was as if he let go, Hagrid would disappear like a terrible dream.

            "That's touching, really, but we have a mission," Sturgis interrupted.

            Harry slowly let go when Hagrid's grip was released. He walked side by side with Hagrid toward Ron and Hermione. They walked up the steps together, just like they had done so many years ago.

            "Albus, come quickly to the front steps! We have some unexpected, but not unwelcome, guests," Professor McGonagall said.

            The trio, Hagrid and Sturgis stood there, waiting for the doors to open. Apparently, they locked down Hogwarts since Harry left.  Luckily, someone must have spotted the group and reported it. Slowly, the doors swung open and a white, bearded man stood. Next to him was a woman with half-moon spectacles and a pointy hat.

            "Mister Potter, Miss Granger, Mister Weasley, Hagrid, and… Sturgis Podmore?"

            They all nodded respectively. Dumbledore perked up his chin, waved his arms toward the inside of Hogwarts and motioned them to come in.

            "I'm sure you're here on urgent business," Dumbledore said.

            "Yes," said Sturgis. "Very. I'm sure you are well aware of the happenings as of late… What if I told you we were going to stop it?"

            "I'd say that you're venturing into risky grounds… But we do that a lot here at Hogwarts. Why exactly are you all here?"

            Hermione stepped forward. "We need to get something that one of us forgot. And I'd like to get a book or two from the library."

            "I see no harm in that. I'm sure the three of you do not need me as an escort. Sturgis, I'd like to speak to you in private. And Hagrid, I see you're doing well."

            "Aye," he said. "I'll be checkin' up on me Fang."

            Dumbledore didn't have the heart to tell Hagrid that his beloved pet had passed over while he was locked away. Perhaps it was out of loneliness for his master, or just old age, but Fang was no longer sleeping in comfy bed.

            Sturgis turned and walked with Dumbledore off to the side. Hermione jolted forward in the direction of the library. Both Ron and Harry rushed to catch up.

            "We don't have time to go research things," Ron said.

            Hermione rolled her eyes. "Actually, we have all the _time _in the world. Besides, only Harry remembers where he left his trunk. He doesn't need me to come along. I need to look up some things before we go."

            Ron nodded. "I'll come with you then."

            Both Hermione and Ron ran off, leaving Harry alone. He had to make it back to the Great Hall, without being noticed by the students and teachers. Even though he did have time to delay, part of him didn't really want to. He wanted this thing over with.

            Right on the side of the stage was Harry's trunk, just where he left it. Fortunately, only a few students were eating inside at the time, along with Professor Sprout. Harry stunk it, walked right over to his trunk and dragged it out.

            While in the corridor, Harry opened it out and threw out the junk on top. Some old newspapers, a change of clothes, and there, right on the bottom, was something wrapped in tissue paper. Harry clutched it and ran off toward the library.

            "Look, Ron," Hermione said as she pointed at a thick book on the shelf. "This is the book I told you about. It's all about Atlantis."

            "You actually had time to read that thing?" Ron asked as he stared the two thousand-page book. It was ridiculously thick and old.

            "Of course I did, I couldn't put it down. It's brilliantly written, actually. Over fourteen different wizards contributed to this book. Some of most ancient and wisest wizards like Alberic Grunnion, Andros, Herpo and Mopsus. There is even an excerpt from Paracelsus!"

            "And I'm sure they all said wonderful things about Atlantis."

            "No, Ron, not all of them," Hermione said as she lugged the heavy book onto a table. "Andros the Invincible—"

            "Didn't he produce a patronus as big as giant?"

            "That's how the legend goes. He states somewhere around here," Hermione paused and searched through the middle of the book. "Right here." She pointed at an article entitled _Beware._

"Let me see," Ron said and nudged side by side with Hermione.

            _Beware_

I, Andros of Greece, champion against all, have seen the evil that lives within the walls of the city of Atlantis. Within its power chamber, there is an immortal source. It creates the forever lasting enchantments that will the very foundations of our world. It cannot be destroyed. But the evil is not there merely. Beyond the power chamber, there is place of darkness. Follow the trail of light and you shall find, as I did. But beware, oh, beware. In there you will find the Mirror of Erised's twin sister… The Mirror of Lost Souls."

            "I've never heard of it," Ron said.

            "I wouldn't be surprised."

            Ron looked up. "Hey, what is that s'posed to mean?"

            "It means that this is the only mentioning of the Mirror of Lost Souls. When I first read this a few years ago, I tried looking it up in other books. But no luck… I thought that Andros made it up, but what if it were real?"

            Ron's eyes lit up. "A mirror that can bring back the dead… No wonder Mrs. Diggory was willing to break the enchantments… She wanted to get Cedric back."

            Hermione nodded. "We can't tell Harry about this."

            "Why not?"

            "Because, he'll try to bring back Sirius."

            "So? If he could, that'd be wonderful!"

            Hermione grasped Ron and pulled him in close. "Playing with people's lives isn't wonderful, Ron! If Harry could bring back Sirius, do you think he'd stop there? He'd bring back his parents too. He'd be playing god."

            "All right, I won't tell him. But he's going to find out once we get there with the Time Turner."

            "I know," Hermione said lowly. "Come on, let's find Harry and Sturgis."

            Ron kissed her sweet lips. He had never wanted to kiss her more than he did right then. Her plump, glossy lips smoothing over his own… It was incredible. Blood rushed to his cheeks and mouth, creating even more tingling sensations.

            "Promise me you won't try anything with that Mirror either," Ron said.

            "Of course I wouldn't… I don't really have anyone to bring back."

            "If you did, promise me you wouldn't do anything."

            "I promise, Ron, I promise."


	15. City of Atlantis

Chapter XV: City of Atlantis

            Hagrid stood closely by as Ron and Hermione talked. He leaned against a wall outside of the library, and heard everything the two had said. After they left, Hagrid fell down to onto his side and began to take heavy breaths.

            "I'll bring yeh back, Grawp… I'll bring yeh back," he said to himself.

            "Are you sure this is wise, Sturgis?"

            "It is the only way."

            "Is it really? I don't believe it is," Professor Dumbledore said as he walked around his office desk.

            Sitting on top of it was cage and inside was a yellow, small baby bird. It wasn't the usual, red bird he had, but an entirely different one. As Sturgis stared at it, trying to think about how to explain to Albus that his idea would work, he realized it wasn't a bird at all. It had a beak, and feathers, but it also had four legs with hooves on them like horse.

            "Is that a hippogriff?"

            "Yes, it is," said Dumbledore. "I've been keeping it here as a gift for someone. I do hope he does not take it as a replacement of his last pet."

            "Pet? Someone is going to have him as a pet?"

            "Her, yes, have her as a pet. She is only one week old actually."

            "Remarkable creature… But I don't think you brought me here to show me her… You want to stop me and the others from going back in time."

            Dumbledore shook his head. "No, I would not stop you. I merely question your motives… You know as well as I what is hidden on the island of Atlantis. There is only one key to that place and Mister Potter has it."

            "He tells me he received it at the Owl Post. A late birthday present from Hagrid."

            "I have no doubt that's where it was from, but Hagrid did not give it to him," Dumbledore said and walked up to Sturgis. "I did."

            "You did?"

            "That's what I just said, wasn't it? Unfortunately, when I sent it to Harry, it was during a time, which the owl delivery was under close watch. Luckily, Hagrid did not use the owls. I switched his package, which was a cake, with my own. The key used to be in James Potter's possession when he was a student here… I never found out where he got it from."

            Sturgis nodded his head. "The Potter family holds many secrets."

            "Indeed. I have no doubt that you will successfully find out who broke the enchantments. Even if you did stop them, I am concerned with what you would do next."

            "I don't follow."

            "You'll be this close to the Mirror, Sturgis," Dumbledore said with his finger inched close together. "That temptation… I do not believe even you could resist bringing someone back. That is why no one can get into the chamber unless they own the key… Not just possess it in their hands. The key must belong to them."

            "Mister Potter… I will make sure he does not do any wrong."

            "You see to it that he doesn't."

            Atlantis sat in the ocean snug between two continents, North America and Europe.  It was not just an island. Its mass was just as large as England itself, but no Muggle boat could ever set ashore onto it. In fact, only a wizard could see or touch it. Until recently...

            On Atlantis, there were many smaller cities and towns along the edges. Most of these were called the Port Cities. There, wizards could use Floo Powder or Disapparate along the edges. Close to twenty buildings, at least one in each Port city, were designated as landing zones. Wizards had to have identification, a written purpose as to why they were on Atlantis, and nothing illegal with them.

            Occasionally, the island allowed visitors, providing they could identify whom they were staying with. But this was rare.

            A bubble of swirls and silver puddles appeared on the side of a local stone home in the heart of the island, in the city of Atlantis. Winds picked up around the swirling bubble until they finally stopped. Three young wizards and one adult appeared huddled together.

            "You're stepping on my foot, Ron," Hermione hissed.

            "Sorry!"

            "Shh, we mustn't alert others to our presence," Sturgis said in a whispered voice. "Now, we must get to the Power Source immediately."

            "All right, Sturgis," Harry said.

            "Never say names! How many times do I have to tell you three? Especially you, Hermione. You should know better."

            "I'm so sorry," she quickly said. "It won't happen again."

            "Good. We can't look too suspicious. We should split up into two groups and casually, very casually, walked toward the Power Source," Sturgis explained. "If someone should notice you, make sure your face is hidden by your hood and go behind the closest building or tree."

            "Understood."

            Hermione and Ron clutched one another's hand and slowly stepped into the dimly lit streets. It was right before dusk, so the sun was setting but it was still light enough for people to get a good look at their faces.

            Behind them were Sturgis and Harry. As they walked, Sturgis stared at young Harry with a very concerned and dreadful look. His eyes would twitch and brows would rise a bit, as if he expected Harry to do something very foolish.

            "Stur—" Harry began but paused. He forgot the no name rule. "Once we're inside, if we can get in, where do we go?"

            "We'll discuss it when we get there… Behind that building, hurry."

            Both Sturgis and Harry ran beside another stone home. Two wizards passed by whom neither of them knew. In their hands were thick books and feather pens. After a few seconds, Harry started to turn back into the street, but Sturgis pulled him back just in time.

            Another wizard, a witch actually, came running from behind the other two. She had long, dark brown hair and tan complexion. She wore dragon scaled gloves and boots and deep crimson colored robe.

            "Cho," Harry said to himself.

            As she ran by, Harry stepped forward again, and Sturgis again had to pull him back. Fortunately, she didn't hear him and caught up with her friends.

            "Do not speak to anyone of this time frame," Sturgis reminded him.

            "I know. I wasn't going to," Harry said. But Harry knew that if Sturgis hadn't pulled him back, he would have jumped forward and plowed right into her.

            "All right, it's safe now.""

            Ron and Hermione stood outside the Power Source. Four wizards blocked their path, all of them sitting on the steps with wands in hand. But those weren't ordinary wands. They were very long and thicker, almost like a staff. There was no way that they could get through them.

            A shadow flew by. At first, it was huge but then it shrunk. Ron looked up quickly, as did Hermione, to see a small bird, a black one that flew right over the guarding wizards and into the building. As it flew in, it turned its head, letting Ron see its brilliant, green eyes.

            "That was Mrs. Diggory," Ron gasped.

            "Did you hear that?" one wizard and got up.

            Hermione cupped Ron's mouth and pulled him along the stone wall. They turned the corner before the wizard could spot them. Then, Hermione kicked Ron in the knees, causing him to keel over a bit.

            Approaching from the opposite side of the building was Harry and Sturgis. Seeing the wizard guards as well, Sturgis knew it would be very hard, near impossible to get by them. They had no identification to show and their purpose, well, the guards wouldn't let them in if they found out where they were going.

            "I have an idea," Harry whispered.

            "I'm all ears. Literally."

            Harry turned and Sturgis had grown nearly one hundred ears all over his body. Harry smiled and laughed, then quickly wiped his smirk away.

            "Hilarious. Now listen, when we were here before at night, there were no guards around. Well, the sun's almost set. We just have to wait a few minutes and maybe they'll leave."

            Sturgis nodded. "Let's hope your right for the both of us."


	16. Death of Ron Weasley

Chapter XVI: The Death of Ron Weasley

Darkness fled across the sands of Atlantis. Flame lit torches appeared out of nowhere on the sides of the streets, setting some dim light on the paths. A group of guards walked away from the staircase, leaving the steps completely unguarded.

Harry and Sturgis got up from their resting spot and walked around the bend. Soon, Hermione and Ron joined them, seeing their shadows from the corners of their eyes. The group of four stood in front of the stone building.

Suddenly, a guard from inside the building came out wearing a dark red robe. The guard's eyes froze, seeing the group, and he reached for his staff-like wand. But before the guard could do anything, Sturgis had stepped forward with his wand at hand.

"Don't move," said Sturgis. "I'm warning you."

But the guard foolishly stepped forward.

"Immobulus!"

The hooded guard slowly stopped in its tracks with a dazed glow in its eyes. Hermione stepped forward, looking into the shaded hood.

"I knew there was something strange," she said. "It's a woman."

Hermione took her hand and pulled off the hood, unmasking the guard. Harry gasped and flew forward.

"It's Chad's mother!" he yelled. "Mrs. Corryton!"

"You know her?" Hermione asked.

"Her husband was the one who told me to look into this whole mess… It looks like he was right."

"Didn't Chad die a few years ago?" asked Ron.

"Yeah."

Hermione looked over at Ron who returned the same look.

"Mrs. Corryton must have been there to try to bring back her son in the Mirror of Lost Souls. But Chad is no where in sight, so perhaps it didn't work…" Harry said doubtfully.

"Come on, let's hurry up before we're too late," said Sturgis.

"What should we do with her?" asked Harry.

"Leave her for now."

The stone corridor was narrow and very dark. Off in the distance was a faint voice, which the group tried to follow. It was coming from the end of another hallway. In front of the room that contained the voice was a brass door embedded with jewels.

"Look!" Hermione said and pointed a keyhole. Stuck inside it was a big, golden key.

"We're too late!" Ron yelled.

"Not if we remove it and put the right key in," said Sturgis. "Give me your key, Harry."

And Harry did just that. He handed over his real key to Atlantis, and Sturgis removed the fake one from the hole. Then, he gently placed the new one inside and turned it. The door swung open; however, somebody was inside the room already.

"Move away from the crystal," said Sturgis.

Inside the Power Chamber was a very large, greenish blue crystal. It glowed brightly, sending yellow rays of light throughout the room. The crystal spun rapidly and must have been a very old power source because caveman-like paintings were drawn on its base of antelope and deer.

Behind the crystal was the back of robe that stood before another object against the wall. The object was as tall and just as wide as the wall itself actually. It was shiny, and swirling clouds were on the other side.

"The Mirror," whispered Hermione to Ron.

The robed figure in front of the mirror suddenly jumped forward inside of it. She turned around, facing the group with a wide smile across her face.

"Mrs. Diggory!" Harry shouted, as did Ron.

But within a second, the woman was gone. In her place, a boy appeared. Suddenly, he stepped forward through the mirror and emerged standing behind the crystal.

Harry, Ron, Hermione and Sturgis all ran to him.

"Cedric!" they gasped at once.

"Where am I?" he asked confused. "Where… Harry? Are we still in the graveyard? Did you bring back my body like I asked you to? Harry?"

Harry began to tear up. "No, Cedric… I did bring back your body--"

Harry stopped, unbearable to continue, and looked at the mirror. He suddenly realized why the parents of students went to Atlantis. It was the mirror. It could bring back anyone from the dead, as long as you sacrificed yourself in that person's place. Harry stepped closer, admiring the mirror that could bring back anyone he ever lost.

"Hermione, grab him!" Ron shouted as he leapt forward, grabbing Harry's shoulders.

"Let go of me," Harry hissed. "I'm not going to jump in!"

"Sorry mate, but I don't believe you."

Hermione nodded and joined Ron in pulling Harry away from the Mirror. "We won't let you try to bring your parents or Sirius back."

"I won't," Harry said in a very stern voice. "Even though I want to so badly… I know I can't do that. It's not that I wouldn't give myself up for them. I just don't know whom to choose. Of course my parents, but only one of them? And Sirius? I could never choose just one." Harry stared at the Mirror and then back to his concerned friends.

"I believe him. Do you, Ron?" asked Hermione.

Ron let go, leaving Harry standing in front of the mirror, but not moving toward it at all.

"Yes. So is this it? Did we stop the enchantments from breaking?" Ron asked, turning to Sturgis.

But he was gone. Sturgis no longer stood with the group. The three stood there with Cedric trying to figure out where he was.

"Mister Podmore!" Hermione yelled.

Still, he was nowhere in the room. Suddenly, there was a faint yell from outside the power chamber. It sounded as if someone was arguing.

"I better check it out," said Harry, and he headed toward the brass door.

There, he caught sight of a body lying on the ground. It was Sturgis, and he wasn't moving at all. Then, standing to the side of him was a man he didn't expect.

"Amos?" said Harry.

"Hello, Harry," he said. "My boy, my Cedric… He's coming back."

"He's already back."

"Impossible… I haven't gone through the mirror yet, but when I do, I will have my son again."

"Your wife already did it!" Harry yelled.

"What? No… No! I put the key in! I was chased off by a raven and hid around the corner in a laboratory until it was gone… I thought I heard someone in the room, so I came over and found him… My wife? My wife?"

"She must have followed you," said Harry. "Your wife was the raven… Didn't you know she was animagus?"

"No," said Mr. Diggory. "She's gone? My son! Cedric!"

"He's in there," said Harry. "Go see him."

Amos pushed Harry aside and ran into the room. Harry couldn't believe that Amos was the one who broke the enchantments, not his wife. That is how he must have gotten the key. He worked at the Ministry. He must have gotten Harry's key and copied it.

Harry turned around and walked back into the power chamber. Cedric and Amos Diggory were hugging one another, and both were crying. Ron and Hermione stood near by, trying not to tear up themselves.

The walls shook. All of a sudden, everything in the room began to tremble horribly and chunks of the ceiling and walls began to fall down. Harry jumped underneath a metal table. Mr. Diggory leaned over his son, pressing him to the ground.

A high shriek filled the room coming from the direction of Ron. And just as quickly as the earthquake came, it was gone. Harry crawled from out of his spot and looked over toward Ron. He looked okay from the back. He was standing but his arms were shaking.

But Harry then saw who he was standing over. Hermione lay on the ground, blood gushing from the side of her head. A thick rock was beside her. Then, a horrible moan came out of Ron's mouth, and he fell to the floor. He held Hermione's limp, bloody body in his hands.

"She's dead!" Ron shouted as snot glided over his mouth.

Harry couldn't believe it. He stood across the room completely still. It was a bad dream. It couldn't be real! She couldn't be dead!

Then, Ron quickly picked up Hermione's body in his arms. Red blood dripped onto the ground as he ran with her toward the Mirror. He stopped, but didn't hesitate; he stood there shaking, his eyes fixated on the swirling clouds.

"No, Ron!" Harry shouted and reached for his wand.

Harry looked down into his pocket to see it was gone. It must have fallen out during the quake. But before Harry could look for it, he saw the back of Ron Weasley entering the Mirror of Lost Souls.

His body stood in the swirling mist, tears still streaming down his face. Then, just as Mrs. Diggory had disappeared, Ron did the same.

A bushy haired girl's body reappeared into the room, lying on the ground in front of the mirror. She was moving.

"Hermione!" Harry shouted and ran across the room. "Are you okay?"

She rolled over and looked up. "I think so." Then, she got up and looked around the room. "Where's Sturgis? Where's Ron?"

Harry stared at the mirror, and it hit him hard. Ron was dead and was not coming back unless he did something about it.


	17. Thomas Riddle Returns

Chapter XVII:

"Why would he do that?" Hermione exclaimed in disbelief.

"You died, Hermione… A rock must have hit you, and… Oh my god…" Harry fell to his knees and moaned in agony like never before. His best friend was gone, truly gone. It happened all so very fast. Harry looked around with watery eyes. The Diggorys' happiness had disappeared when they too realized that Mrs. Diggory was gone. The sacrifice was too great.

"But, there's a way to bring him back, right?" Hermione asked, her voice shrieking. "There's got to be a way! Come on, Harry, I won't give up on him."

"He's in there, Hermione…" Harry pointed to the Mirror. "I don't think breaking it would free him."

Hermione drew her wand and pointed it at the rock that had killed her. Red spots of blood still dripped of its side. She used an incantation that Harry could not hear. She must have been practicing her spells internally. Suddenly the rock lifted as if it had no weight and flew into the Mirror.

A bubble protecting the Mirror forced the rock to stop in its place and fall down to the dirty floor. Hermione did not seem fazed by this failure. Instead, she ran straight forward, as if she was going to go inside the Mirror to bring him back.

"Stop it!" Harry yelled.

The same force field flung Hermione three steps back. Hermione rolled over and sobbed into the dirt. Her snot flowed into the brown dirt, creating clumps of goo around her face.

Amos Diggory looked at his son, and then at the young wizards crying over the loss of their friend. "This isn't right…"

"Why did you bring me back, father?" Cedric asked with his charming smile. He looked just as handsome as he had when he was killed by Lord Voldemort.

"You were not supposed to die!" Amos yelled.

"It was my time," Cedric replied.

"No! You don't understand. It really wasn't…"

Amos ran his fingers through his boys brown locks and sighed. "When you were a baby, my dear boy, a gypsy approached you. We were at a carnival, and you were only so small. She was determined to make some sort of reading for you. I dared not hesitate. You don't argue with a gypsy. They use some dark magic that's quite nasty.

"Anyway, she looked into your eyes and said that you were special."

"But I did do great things when I was alive, father. Couldn't you just accept that?"

"Let me finish… There was something in particular you were supposed to do in life. On this very day, you were supposed to 'bring the savior back'. I assumed this meant you were to save someone like Harry Potter. That's why I came here, to bring you back. But instead… Oh…"

"What savior?" Cedric asked. "Mother has sacrificed herself to bring me back for nothing. Harry Potter is right here."

"Maybe you were to bring back Ron," Harry said. "Or my parents. Or Sirius! Maybe only you could bring someone whose dead back."

"I'll try."

Cedric approached the Mirror, stepping over Hermione who wept horribly into the ground. She refused to move, in denial that anything could be done.

Cedric lingered his fingers in front of the mirror. The force field that had protected was no longer there. But for some reason, as Cedric tried to push into it harder, the mirror still refused to let him in.

"Oh my God, I've got it!" Harry yelled. "Hermione, get up, and join Cedric!"

"What?" Hermione's face rolled over as she stared at Harry.

"The Mirror! It's not about bringing back the dead at all! The Mirror is for lost souls, those who are not supposed to be dead! Cedric, you were not supposed to die because of some prophesy."

"What about me?" Hermione wailed. "I came back, and I was dead. I'm not a lost soul."

"You weren't dead," Harry said. "Ron took your body into the Mirror. But the Mirror is not a place for dead bodies. Only souls who are trapped in another place…"

"But Harry… What about Ron? Why didn't he come back? He's not a lost soul! Even if there needs to be a sacrifice to bring back a lost soul, like Mrs. Diggory did, then Ron should be back. I wasn't dead! He didn't need to sacrifice himself!"

Amos Diggory grew paler as the conversation continued. "My word…. Look."

The Mirror had been swirling with reds and purples. A storm brewed inside. The room grew chillingly quiet and cold in anticipation of who or what would step through.

"Ron did sacrifice himself… He intended it to be you, Hermione, but you weren't dead…" Harry said.

"Then who?"

Harry, still in a surreal mournful state, was guilty of his excitement. It could be Sirius or his parents; they could be the saviors.

"You…" Amos Diggory exclaimed, recognizing a figure's form smoking out of the Mirror.

"Who are you?" Hermione asked, her eyes blurred and barely able to see the male figure. It was not Sirius or Harry's father James.

"Thomas Riddle," Harry whispered.

"That's right. Who are you?"

Harry forgot; he only saw Tom Riddle Senior in his dreams, how his son, now Lord Voldemort, had killed him.

"Lord Voldemort's father is our savior! Rubbish!" Cedric yelled.

"Lord? Where am I?" Thomas asked dumbfounded.

"You're in the future… And here because my friend sacrificed his life for you…."


	18. The Rat of the Past

Chapter XVIII: The Rat of the Past

James Potter finished up his last class of the semester. He didn't really like Herbology as much as his friends did, but nevertheless, he completed the class as best he could. Lily found him waiting for her under the twin tall trees in front of the castle. His eyes lit up just by the sight of his sweet girl. Immediately, he wiped the smirk off his face and snapped out of his love sick daze.

"Oh, James! I have great news!" she exclaimed as she ran up to him with wide open arms.

"Yeah?"

Lily pulled out a small bag that almost bursting at the seams due to its fullness. A golden ribbon was tied around the top, barely holding it shut. She waved the bag in front of James' face.

"Did you get a bag full of magic beans?"

"No, silly!" she giggled as she opened the sack to reveal gleaming golden coins. There must have been nearly a hundred of them.

"My dear- Where did you get all of those?"

"Does it matter, darling?" she said. "I have enough here for you and me to take that vacation this summer. Oh, we can travel to wherever we want to!"

James eyed at his beloved, curious to know where she could possibly come up with that kind of money. Her parents, being the Muggles they were, would not know about wizard money more than likely. James, although wanting to question her, simply smiled.

"I'm happy for you! I know just where we could go!" James said. He reached into his pockets and tugged out a crumpled up brochure. "I know this is where you wanted to go… It was really a fantasy I had a few months ago, when you took that Ancient Worlds class… Just take a gander"

Lily unwrinkled the colorful parchment. Ancient lined lettering sparkled from the top. It was a strong symbol of a smiley face in a triangular object.

"Atlantis! But, they closed the island off for tourists years ago! When did they reopen it?"

"Just this summer, actually," James said smirking. He loved to see his girl smile in happiness and glow just like she was doing now. Purchasing that brochure in advance, despite its somewhat high cost, was all worth it to see the smile on her face.

"Oh, James! Yes, let's go!" she yelled.

Peter Pettigrew stood behind one of the tall twin trees, cupping his rat-like hands together. He could not believe his ugly ears. Potter and his girlfriend were planning to go to an ancient island by themselves, without even consulting him or any of their other friends. Peter slumped down and talked to himself in a whining, pitiful voice.

"Friends… They're no friends of mine,"Peter mumbled. He turned slightly to see if James and Lily were still there, and they were, hugging and kissing in their ghastly couple ways. "Oh, they deserve what's coming to them."

Peter stood up, brushed the dirt off his behind and strutted over to the two lovebirds.

"Hello there, my dearest friends!"

"Hey, Peter," James smiled and patted his back, unknowing that this was the same person who later betray them to Lord Voldemort. "What are you up to?"

"Oh, the usual. Hello there, dear Lily. You look ravishing today, more than ever. Has something good happened?"

"Why yes! We were going to wait to tell the whole gang, but well- James and I are going to visit Atlantis this summer!"

"Really? I had no idea! How splendid!" Peter said and forced to smile. "I want to give you two something, as a sort of going away present. Perhaps I could throw you a party right before the two of you leave?"

Lily nodded and said, "What a wonderful idea, Peter! I'll write to you and let you know when we set the date. Oh, you're such a good friend!"

"I try," Peter said and started to walk away. Instead his head brewed stormy ideas, evil thoughts that no true friend would ever think of. He wanted to give them something he knew could only cause them harm… There was only one person he knew of that could help him.

"Lily and James… So it's official now," Severus said. "What do you want me to do about it, Peter? Give them hugs and kisses?"

"I want to hurt them, so badly!" Peter yelled. "I was hoping you had some potion I could use. You were always good in that class. Maybe you'll even teach it one day."

"Ha, me, a teacher at Hogwarts?" Severus laughed. "When pigs fly. That will be the day. As for the potion. Well, I don't have anything brewing right now…"

"I see… Well, I could always through some scratching beetles down their trunks."

"Wait- Where did you say they were going, Peter?"

"Atlantis. That old island. It's ugly and dirty if you ask me. I don't know why anyone would go there for a vacation-- James was always the odd one though. Must like dirty things… Well, of course he does, he's dating that dirty mud blood Lily! Ha ha!"

Severus drew his wand and pointed it under Peter's chin, wedging it into his neck's skin. "Don't you dare insult her…"

"Sorry, I forgot about your 'thing' for that girl," Peter said amusingly. "Severus… It was a joke…" Peter's face grew paler and more concerned as his friend didn't let go. "Severus!"

"Oh, sorry, must have gotten carried away," he said and pulled down his wand.

Peter fell to the ground, wiping a sigh of relief that his friend didn't hurt him.

"What's so great about Atlantis, you ask?" Severus continued as if nothing happened. "If you ever read or studied, which I'm doubtful you've ever done, you would know that great powers lie there… But no one has ever unlocked it. Not without the key."

"The key? What is that?"

"It's a rare item that has been lost for centuries. It opens the old magic of Atlantis. They closed the island to anyone, afraid that whoever now has the key would unlock the magic. Apparently, the key has been found and is good hands."

"Why do you say that?"

"Why else would they reopen the island, Peter?" Severus slapped the side of Peter's head. "If you were to retrieve that key and give it to James… Well, he would be in loads of trouble when trying to enter the island. They'd send him to Azkaban perhaps." Severus smiled in delight at the very thought.

"James would be destroyed, and Lily would be yours… Perfect plan, but where would I find this key?"

"Where do you think they keep valuable treasures locked up? Two places my dear friend."

"A vault?"

"Yes, and where else?"

"Ummm…" Peter looked around as if the answer would appear out of thin air.

Severus rolled his eyes. "The Ministry of Magic, you idiot. The Department of Ancient Treasures to be precise. All you need to do is get in, steal the key and give it to James."

"You're kidding?" Peter laughed. "You're serious!"

"Of course I am. If you want to get back at them, you must take any measures necessary. Unless you are afraid."

"I'm not scared!" Peter yelled. "I'll do it, you'll see! And James Potter will be in Azkaban within months!"

Severus smiled, but inwardly felt just a tad guilty for his scheme. He was friends with James and Lily. And was cruel to do such a thing. However, the darkness inside of Severus won over and fed into his horrible ideas.


End file.
